WWE vs TNA: Amarie's Choice
by AmarieMooreBalor
Summary: Amarie must choose between the two companies she loves and the four men that have stolen her heart
1. Chapter 1

I received a letter in the mail from Dixie Carter that said I must go back to TNA and wrestle until my contract with her expires. I looked at Saraya in disbelief. "It doesn't really say that, does it?" She asked. "It did expire, Saraya. I'm telling you, she made me renue my contract without me knowing." I said. Jon stormed out of the room. "Jon, wait!" I said, running after him. I followed him to my father's office. "Tell him, Anita! Tell him how you lied to us about not having a contract with TNA!" Jon said. I looked at my father. "Is this true?" He asked. "No! It isn't true! I signed with you right after my contract with TNA expired and now Dixie is saying that I still wrestle for her." I said, giving him the letter. He looked it over and sighed. "What do we do? I made sure that I was out of contract with her before I signed." I said. He shrugged. "How long do you have before you have to go back to work for her?" He asked. "Two months. Jon, I swear I didn't do this on purpose!" I told him. "Whatever." He said, storming out of office. I ran out to the Divas locker room and started packing my bags. "Nikki, can you take me to get the rest of my stuff?" I asked. She nodded and we headed to Jon's apartment. I packed up the rest of my stuff and put it in her car. I left a note for Jon and we headed back to the arena where my rental car was. "Call me when you get there will ya?" Nikki said, trying not to cry. Brie, Saraya, Nattie, Becky, and Ashley hugged me next. "I will." I said. I shut the trunk and climbed into the car. Jon came running as I started the car. "Princess, don't leave. I'm sorry. Please don't leave!" He pleaded. I shook my head. "I have to, Jon. I can't work here. The letter says so. I'm sorry." I said and drove off. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw all my friends standing there. I drove the one day and twenty one hours to Orlando. I checked into my hotel and went to meet Dixie. She hugged me and then we went over the problem. "So I did sign the wrong document?" I asked her. She nodded. "But this is good. We need all four members of The Beautiful People to face The Dollhouse. Sweetie, I'm so sorry." She said. "It's fine. At least I have Lauren and Jamie." I said and stood up. Dixie hugged me and I went back to my hotel to sleep.  
 _ *****_ _ **The Next Da**_ _ **y***_  
I heard a knock on my door and so I changed into my blue dress and black knee high boots. I opened the door to see Lauren ( _ **Angelina**_ ), Jamie ( _ **Velvet**_ ), and Ashley ( _ **Madison**_ ) standing there. "Ready to get edgy?" Lauren asked. I smiled and hugged her. She seen the tears in my eyes and she hugged me again. "What's wrong, Chika?" Jamie asked. "I think I broke up with my boyfriend." I said. "Well, we're going out tonight and I have the perfect date for you. Pat is back but he's mine, so you'll just have to see." Lauren said. She pulled my hair into a braid and we headed out to get my hair color changed and my ring attire.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we got back to my hotel room, I turned to Raw and saw a new Diva by the name Brie James. I looked at the girls and they shook their heads. "They sure replaced you fast." Jamie said. "I know." I said, grabbing my phone and dialing Jeff Jarrett. "Uncle Jeff, is Dixie with you?" I asked. "Yes darlin' she is. What's up?" He asked. "How would Global Force Wrestling and Impact Wrestling like to invade WWE?" I asked. "Darlin', are you sure this is what you want to do?" Jeff asked. "I'm sure. WWE needs to know that they can't replace someone so quick." I said, watching the ref hold up Brie's hand in victory. "Your father replaced you, didn't he?" Dixie asked. "He did. We need some time to plan this, but believe me. If all three of us plan this, it will work." I said. "I'll do it. I'm behind you one hundred percent on this, darlin'." Jeff said. "I am too. Let's meet at the arena." Dixie said. "I'll be there in ten." I said and hung up.

 _ ***Brianna's P.O.V***_  
I had just had my first match on Raw and I was ecstatic. Paige congradulated me on my win over Tamina. "Hello crumpet. Congratulations on your victory!" She said. "Thanks Saraya. That means the world to me." I said. "Anytime." She said. Next to congradulate me was Joe and Jon. "So sad Anita couldn't be here to see your first match." Joe said. "Where is she?" I asked. "She doesn't work here anymore." Jon said. "What did you do?!" A voice asked. We turned to see a guy that looked like Joe but younger and a guy that had a CM Punk shirt on. "Brie, this is Ashton and Marcus." Saraya said. "Nice to meet you." Marcus said. "Whatever. Where's Anita, Jon? Why is she not here?" Ashton asked. "TNA."  
"WHAT?!" Ashton asked. "She had a letter that said she must go back to TNA. Ashton it wasn't all his fault she left." Saraya said. "But he was part of it. I'm going to murder you one of these days, Jon. Don't forget it. As of now, I'm done with WWE." Ashton said, walking away. "Ash, if you do this, you're doing what your brother did." Marcus told him. "My contract is up. So is yours. Sign again or with someone else, Marcus. I don't care. I'm going to be with Anita in TNA." Ashton said. Triple H looked at Ashton and sighed. "It's your choice, son. Let's put your contract in our folder for people leaving on a good note." He said. Marcus looked at Joe. "I can't believe he said that. He knows we're a team. What do I do, Joe?" Marcus asked. "Start here, man. TNA isn't any better than here. We're the big league of the wrestling world." Joe told Marcus. "He's my friend, Joe. I'm not leaving him alone in TNA. Sorry." Marcus said, running after Ashton.  
"Guess I'm causing a lot of problems today." I said. "Not at all, crumpet. Anita is just the favorite around here. She's Triple H's daughter too." Saraya said. I sighed. "She was my favorite too." I said.

 _ ***Anita's P.O.V***_  
Lauren, Jamie, Ashley, and I walked into the arena and I saw my friend from WWE. "PJ!" I squealed. He turned around and saw me. "Mia? What are you doing here?" He asked, hugging me. "Dixie. Anyway, where's Double J and Dixie?" I asked. "Right here, darlin'. Come and let's get this plan together." Jeff said. I nodded. "This is my number. Call me later." I told PJ. "I will. See ya, Mia." He said. Jeff took me into a hug before we entered the conference room. "I'm sorry about losing your job in WWE, but welcome back to TNA." He said. I smiled and we sat down. "In three weeks time, TNA and Global Force Wresting will invade WWE. We'll start with NXT and work our way up. If we can get NXT, we'll be able to get Raw and Smackdown too." I said. Dixie and Jeff smiled. "Darlin', anyone ever tell you that you are viscous?" Jeff asked. "Hunter did once. I debut on Wednesday, right?" I asked. "Yes. We'll discuss this more tomorrow at the company meeting." Dixie said. "Sounds good to me." I said. I walked out of the conference room and into PJ. "Wanna go get dinner?" He asked. "Look at them! They're so cute!" Ashley said. PJ and I looked at her and she ran off. "If that hadn't happened all the time in WWE, that would've been weird." PJ said. "Right?" I laughed. "I hoped you would say yes. Come on. Double J has made the arrangements for us. He said something about wanting to keep you happy. Did something happen?" He asked. I nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Tell me over dinner then." He said. I nodded and we headed out.  
 _ ***Skip dinner and to the walk on the boardwalk***_  
PJ and I sat on a bench looking out over the water. "So he basically called you a liar because you had to leave to come back to TNA?" PJ asked. "Basically. I thought he was the one honestly. Guess I was wrong." I said. " Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendour  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before  
Softly, deftly, music shall surround you  
hear it, feel it, secretly possess you,  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night." PJ sang.  
I smiled at him and he kissed my head. "Thanks PJ. I needed some one to sing to me." I told him. "Anytime, Mia."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with some flip flops and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I checked my phone and seen I had a text from an unknown number. I opened it and seen it was from Lauren. It was a picture of my friends Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards from ROH. The caption said, "Davey is single, but Eddie is married. Remember, we're going out tonight. Wear something cute." I smiled and saved her number. I called up Jeff Hardy. "Well hello stranger." He said. I smiled. "Hi Jeffy. I needed someone to talk to and you popped into my head. Have you heard the news yet?" I asked him. "What news?" He asked. "I'm back in TNA." I said. "That's great! What happened?" Jeff asked. "Dixie gave me the wrong paper to sign. No worries though, I have a plan that just might put TNA on the map and make it even more well known." I said. "Do you now? I'll see you at the meeting later then." Jeff said. I smiled and said, "Okay, Jeffy. See you then." I hung up and decided to get ready for the meeting. I changed into a nice blouse and a long skirt skirt with some flats and curled my hair. I did some light make up and grabbed my bag. I called Lauren to see if she could pick me up. She wasn't answering her phone. "Mia, need a ride?" PJ asked. "Yes please." I said. "Who's this, PJ?" Someone asked. I looked to see and old friends. Brian Meyers and Christopher Mordetzky. "Anita?" They both said. "Hi guys. Long time no see, huh?" I said. Chris smiled at me. "Long time no doubt about that. What are you doing here?" He asked. "Working for TNA again. I heard you work for Double J now. How's that going for you?" I asked. "Great. Let's head to the meeting before we get into lots of trouble." Brian said. We climbed into their car and headed to the arena.

*Brie's P.O.V*

I sat in my locker room watching Anita's old matches on the WWE Network. "Hey crumpet. What are you doing?" Saraya asked. "Watching some of Anita's old matches. She's been my favorite Diva since I started watching wrestling. Saraya, do you have a feeling that something might happen? I haven't been in WWE for that long, but I've been wrestling for years. I think Anita might do something." I said. "Anita is my friend, Brianna! She wouldn't do anything that you're thinking about!" Saraya said, storming out of the room. I looked after her with shock written on my face. Nick Nemeth walked by and saw me. "Did I hear that right? You just told Saraya that Anita could be so cruel as to challenge her favorite company. People were starting to like you too." He said, walking off. I sighed. "Nice going, Brie." I said to myself.

*Anita's P.O.V*

I sat down next to PJ and Dixie started going over the plan. "Why are we invading WWE?" Bobby Roode asked. "Because of her." Dixie said, pointing at me. I stood up and all of TNA gasped. James was the first one to hug me. "Girl, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Planning to over run the WWE. Double J and Dixie are helping me." I said. "Amarie, this is your big plan?" Jeff asked. I nodded. "And it will work. My father would expect this from, no offence Dixie, but from you. He won't expect me to be the one behind it. Jeffy, this is going to work." I said. Jeff looked at me. "This will work because all of you will be helping us. At Summerslam in Brooklyn, NY, we are invading the WWE. I'm going to need every Knockout to help me take out nine divas. I already have Velvet, Angelina, and Madison. I need five more." I said. "I want in." Brooke and Gail said. "Us too." The Dollhouse said. "Not you three this time." I said. "Awesome Kong, Tapa, and-"

"Me." A voice said. We turned to see Mickie James. "You know I'll always have your back." She told me. "Thanks Mickie. Well, we have our Knockouts. Now we will be in a huge conference room at the arena. My father will think I am there to cheer on my friends, but that isn't the plan. I will send who I think is the best for that particular beat down. Understand me so far?" They all agreed. "Good. Have fun tonight and let's kick some ass!" I said.

*Time Skip After Impact Taping*

I curled my hair and put on my outfit. I texted Lauren that I was ready and she told me my date is picking me up. I looked at my phone confused until I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Davey Richards standing there all dressed up. "Mia?" He asked. "Surprise. Were you at the meeting today?" I asked. "Yeah. Great plan by the way. TNA needs this." Davey said as I closed the door. He held his arm out for me and I took it. "You look beautiful." He said. "Thanks." I said. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my purse. It was Nick calling. "Give me five minutes. I promised I'd call him yesterday." I told Davey. Davey nodded. "Yes Nick." I said. "Have you watched Raw lately?" He asked. "Yes I have." I said. "The newbie has great potential, but lacks motivation." Nick said. "Why?" I asked. "She's accusing you of making a stupid move as far as attacking the company. Are you?" Nick asked. "Why would I do that? That's ridiculous, Nick! You know I'm not that stupid." I said. "I know that. I better let you go. Call me later." He said. "I will. Bye Nick." I hung up and looked at Davey. "The newbie they replaced me with is catching on." I told him. "Let Dixie know on the way to the club. Then forget about it tonight. Let's have some fun." Davey said as the driver opened the limo door. Lauren popped her head out. "Climb in. Someone wants to see you." She said. I climbed in and seen Pat. "Pat!" I said. "Hey stranger. Josh and I signed up with Dixie again for your plan." He said. I smiled. "Good. Let's have some fun now. I'll brief everyone tomorrow before the live event tomorrow." I said. We arrived at the club and had a great night.


	4. Chapter 4

*Brianna's P.O.V*

I pulled on my ring gear and prepared for my match against Nikki Bella. I looked over at the TV and sighed. "I'm looking for Brianna James." A voice said. I looked at the door and opened it. "I'm Brianna James." I said. That's when I got a good look at who said my name. It was Fergal Devitt (Finn Bálor), standing there. "Good. I'd be embarrassed if you weren't." He said. I smiled and he held out his hand. I shook it. "We have a tag match tomorrow on NXT so I decided to come meet you." Fergal said. "That's nice of you, Fergal. I have a match in twenty minutes, so I should go." I said. "Mind if I valet you to the ring tonight?" He asked. "I don't mind. Come on and follow me." I said. He took my hand in his and we walked to gorilla. Nikki was there with her sister Brie. "On, I'm facing you." Nikki said. "What's wrong with facing her?" Fergal asked. "You wouldn't understand. She bad mouthed our friend and accused her of attacking this company. I wouldn't associate with her." Nikki said walking out to the stage when her music hit. "Ní ba mhaith liom a cheangal le leat ar aon nós." Fergal said. I looked at him. "I'll tell you later." He said. I nodded and my music hit.

I stepped out of the curtain with Finn behind me. He took my hand and spun me around, like he was showing me off. We walked to the ring and he held open the ropes for me. The match started off to a good start. Nikki had the upper hand most of the match. "Come on, Brie!" Finn urged as he got the crowd behind me. I got out of Nikki's hold and hit her with an inverted DDT. I crawled to the turnbuckle and waited. Nikki stood up and I hit her with a spear and won the match. Finn climbed into the ring and grabbed my hand and held it up. Brie was helping Nikki to the back. As soon as we stepped through the curtain, Fergal hugged me. "Best match I've seen yet." He told me. "Thank you." I said.

*Travis' P.O.V*

I looked on as Brianna and Fergal walked down the hallway. "Hey Travis." Ashton said. "You ready to head out?" I asked. "Hell yeah. They replaced Anita with her. She not a bad person, it's just that she's Mia's replacement." Ashton said. "That's the business, kid. Come on, we have to pass them to get outside." I told him. We grabbed our bags and headed down the hallway.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

I heard people behind us. I turned around and saw Ashton Brooks and Travis Johnson. "Hey Fergal, nice to see you again." Ashton said. "Yeah. Where are you two going?" He asked. "Away from WWE. No offense Brie, but Anita was replaced by Brie and we like to stay close to Anita at all times. So this is probably the last time you will see us." Ashton said. Fergal looked at me and then at them. "So? Brie is finally living her dream and Anita's friends, including you two, are making her life hell. Leave her alone." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Fergal Devitt was actually standing up for me. "Oh believe us, Devitt. We are leaving her alone. Come Ash, let's go." Travis said. Then he looked at Fergal. "If you're on main roster when I come back, expect to face me." Travis said, shouldering his way through. Ashton just gave us a sadistic smile and followed Travis. I looked at Fergal and he looked at me. "You'd better stay by me. I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of Anita." Fergal said. I nodded and headed into my locker room.

*Anita's P.O.V*

My phone buzzed so I checked it. It was a text from Travis. "We're on our way. Be there soon." I smiled and put my phone in my purse. I headed to the arena with PJ for our event. "I have an announcement to make!" I called. "What is it?" Double J asked. "The newbie that replaced me is catching on to the plan. I've never met her before and she's already figuring things out." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Seriously? Man, what are we going to do?" Someone asked. "We continue with the plan. Amarie is the best at this and you have to trust her." Jeff said, taking my hand. "Thanks Jeffy. Now we continue with the plan and don't let anyone know. Understand?" I said. They nodded and we continued with the show.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to breakfast with PJ and we decided to have another get together soon. I went back to the hotel and took a shower. I put on a tank top and some shorts. I decided to make today a lazy day. I decided to watch Netflix and not do anything. I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote when my phone went off. It was a text from Lauren. "Hey girl, wanna go out with us tonight?" It said. I texted her back, "Hey girl, I would love to. Text me what time and I will be ready for someone to come and get me." I put my phone down and went to my bag and pulled out my date outfit. I decided on a purple look. I went to the bathroom and decided to do my hair. Then my phone went off again. It was another text from Lauren. "I'll send Davey again. Be ready by seven." I smiled and replied, "Okay. See you tonight." I texted Davey. "You going out tonight?" I grabbed my phone and my make up bag and headed into the bathroom. My phone started ringing. I answered it. "Bonjour belle." Davey said. "Salut beauté. Comment allez-vous?" I asked. "I forgot you could speak French." Davey said. "You know I can because I used to tell off Eddie all the time." I told him. "Yeah. I know. I'm going out tonight, but we're going out somewhere else. So be comfortable. Okay?" Davey said. "Okay. I will." I told him. "Okay. I'll see you about six. Don't tell Lauren." He said. "I won't. Bye." I said. "Bye." I smiled and went back to my bag. I grabbed my second purple outfit and did my make up. I braided my hair to the side and texted Davey. He said he was in the lobby.

*Skip the Date*

We sat on the beach and talked about everything. He then took me back to the hotel.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

I saw Anita at the boardwalk and followed her and the guy she was with. "Davey? I wonder if anyone knows who that is?" I asked myself. I pulled my phone out and took a picture of them walking to his car. "Coming to Orlando and staying in the same hotel has it's perks, I guess." I decided to go see Fergal at the Performance Center.


	6. Chapter 6

*Brianna's P.O.V*

I went to the Performance Center and saw Fergal on a treadmill. I ran over to him. "Fergal, you'll never believe who I just saw!" I tell him. "Really, who?" He asked. "I just saw Anita and some guy on the beach. Do you know who he is?" I asked, showing Fergal the picture I took of them. "No I don't." He said, stopping the treadmill. He grabs a towel and wipes his face. "Now tell me about this feeling ya been having' about Anita invading the WWE." He tells me."Well, you know I've been feeling that Anita wants to get back at the company for replacing her with me. Everyone tells me that I'm crazy to even think like that about her, but I don't know I just feel like that's what she's going to do. What do I do?" I asked him. "You're not the only one feeling like that. I've known Anita for a short while, but you haven't been down here that long and then you get pulled up to the main roster after she was told that she had to leave to another company. Anita isn't one take lightly in this situation, Brianna. I feel the same way, but I'm not saying bad things about my friend. She is your idol isn't she? Help us try and her back to this company, then she will teach you everything you want to know about this company. She did me. What were you doing at the beach anyway? I thought I told you to stay close to me?" Fergal then realized what I wasn't training like I said I was. "Oh look girls, it's a little Miss Badmouth. How's it going Brianna? You gotta hide behind Fergal? He isn't going to protect you forever, so I would find someone else someone like Baron Corbin." Alexa Bliss said to Emma, and Dana Brooks. "I know right? Poor poor Brianna, better watch your back the Divas up on the main roster shouldn't be messed with. And you going on about their best friend, not the best idea." Dana Brooks said. "Yeah not even Fergal protect you from all the Divas there. If I were you I would watch what I say. I mean she is a legend and an almost Hall of Famer. Seriously mate, don't mess with the Divas up there." Emma tells me. "Are you being nice to her?" Dana Brooks asks Emma. "Alright. That is enough!" Fergal yells. The girls jump. "Stop talking about her like that! Anita isn't going to invade the WWE!" A voice yells. We look over to see Mattias Clement (Tyler Breeze) standing there. "How do you know that?" Fergal asks. "Because, why would she waste her time with us when she has her career in TNA to worry about?" Mattias asks us. "Good point, but I still have that feeling. We have to prepare for Summerslam and Takeover." Fergal says motioning to Regal walking our way. I pull Fergal aside. "Thanks for sticking up for me." I tell him. "Someone has to since you won't." He tells me, ruffling my hair. I swat his hand away and fix my hair. "Stand up for yourself, starting now. Got it?" Fergal said. I nod. "Good." He says, kissing my cheek. "I'll see you in ten minutes." He tells me, heading to the locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

Time skip a week

*Anita's P.O.V*

I looked at Jarrett in disbelief. "James went to WWE?" I asked Jeff Jarrett. "Yep. Don't worry, darlin'. We've made sure not to tell him anything about the plan, so he's completely in the dark." Jeff told me. I nodded. "Funny thing about this girl they replaced you with," Bobby said. "Funny how, Roode?" I asked. "He knows her. He's her friend." Bobby said. I sighed and sat down. "That's probably why he wanted nothing to do with us. When did Samoa Joe go to WWE?" I asked. "Not when, but why." Magnus said. "He went there because of you, Mia." Mickie said. "Why?" I asked. "Why does he need a reason to? You know Joe will protect you without any reason." Pat said. I smiled. "I should have figured. I actually went to NXT to visit a friend of mine and saw him. He didn't see me, so I figured he came to NXT to broaden his wrestling horizons." I told them.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

Last night Fergal stood up for me. It's almost time for our match when a big guy stood next to me. "You must be Brianna. I heard you are the new diva on the main roster. What happened to Anita?" He asked. "Um, she had to go to TNA." I said. "I'm Nuufolau Joel Seanoa, but call me Joe." He said, holding out his hand. I shook his hand. "Brianna James. Call me Brie." I said, looking for Fergal. "He's stretching. I came to tell you that I am a friend of Anita's and am a little sad to hear that she isn't in WWE anymore. Doesn't surprise me that Dixie would do that." He said, turning in my direction again. "Brianna! We have five minutes before our match. Come on. We have to get to gorilla." Fergal said. Joe nodded and walked away. Fergal and I ran to gorilla and waited for our music.

*Anita's P.O.V*

Everyone crowded in the conference room to watch NXT. "She's supposed to have a match tonight. Everyone ready for next week?" I asked. "You know it." Josh said. A knock came at the door and Pat stood up. He opened the door to find a surprise. "Mia, come here please." He said

I stood up with a smile. "Come in guys." I said. Ashton Brooks, Marcus Anoaʻi, Travis Johnston, and Teauna Calaway walked in and Eddie jumped up, running to Teauna. "Eddie!" Teauna said, hugging Eddie. Eddie spun Teauna around. "You came to help?" He asked her. "I couldn't leave Anita behind. Besides, Ashton is the one with all the knowledge that you guys want." Teauna said. I motioned for Ashton and he walked over to me. "TNA, meet former WWE superstar Ashton Brooks. He is our source for all their plans." I said. "How's that?" PJ asked. "I have a friend that is working backstage in NXT and he is going to keep me updated on everything WWE is doing. Matthias is trustworthy as far as this is concerned." Ashton said. Davey looked at him suspiciously and then looked at Eddie. "Keep it up, Richards, and I just might kick your ass." Ashton said. Eddie looked at Ashton and laughed. "Easy Ash. Everyone is a little uneasy about bringing in former WWE superstars during this war." I told him. He nodded and Marcus nodded his head. Travis just hung back from the crowd.

"¿Estás bien, Travis?" I asked. He nodded and sighed. "¿Estás seguro?" Travis looked at me and said, "No actualmente. Salí de Alicia detrás en la WWE para hacer esto." I hugged him. "It'll be fine. She still loves you, Travis. Stop being negative and look to the future. We are going to be at Summerslam next week. You'll see her again." I told him. He nodded and joined the rest of us in our planning.

¿Estás bien, Travis? = You okay, Travis?

¿Estás seguro? = You sure?

No actualmente. Salí de Alicia detrás en la WWE para hacer esto. = No, actually. I left Alicia behind in WWE to do this.


	8. Chapter 8

_***Summerslam: Time For An Invasion***_

I hid Ashton, Marcus, Travis, Teauna, The Wolves, The Beautiful People, Pat, Josh, Gail, Kong, Jeff and Matt, Brooke, and Rebel for the invasion and went to meet my father and Stephanie. "Baby Girl, how nice of you to join us for one last Summerslam." My dad said. "Glad I could join you." I told him, giving him a fake smile. Stephanie hugged me. "We miss you dearly, Sweetie. I wish you could still be with us." Stephanie said. "Me too." I said. I felt my phone buzz. "Excuse me for a moment." I said. I went out into the hallway and answered it. "Yes Ash?" I said. "I'm getting claustrophobic in here! How much longer?" He asked. "A few minutes more until the paper view starts. Ash, calm down. We're going to pull this off, okay. Believe me." I told him. "Okay. We're ready and waiting." Ashton said. "Okay. I'm going to see if my father can introduce me to Brie James." I said. "Don't do anything stupid, Mia. You'll blow the whole thing if you do." Ashton said. "I'll be on my best behavior, Ash. You know me." I said. "I know. Okay. Text us when its time." He said. "It'll be the girls first, then all of us. Got it?"

"Got it. Love you, Mia." Ashton said. "Love you too, Ash." We hung up and I walked back into the room. "Hey Dad, can I meet the new diva Brie James? You've been telling me a lot about her in the emails you sent me." I said. "Yeah. Let me find her." He said. Stephanie smiled at me. "Why the sudden interest in Brianna?" Stephanie asked. "I've been watching her. She's really talented and I'd like to meet her before I can't meet any of the new talent." I told her. When she turned away, I rolled my eyes.

 _ ***Brianna's P.O.V***_

I was sitting with Fergal in catering when Triple H came walking up to me. "Brianna, my daughter would like to meet you." He said. I looked at Fergal and he stood up with me. "I'm coming too. If it's who I think it is, I'm definitely coming." He said. We followed him to his office and what I saw there was my idol. Anita Moore was standing there with Stephanie McMahon. "You must be Brianna James. Hi, I'm Anita Moore. I've watched your matches and I must say, you're talented. You have a match tonight?" Anita asked. "Yeah. Against Natalya. You going to be watching?" I asked. "You bet I will. I'll even give you pointers after your match." She said. "I would love that. Thank you so much." I said. "No problem." She said.

 ** _*Anita's P.O.V*_**

I put on a fake smile when she walked in the room. "You must be Brianna James. Hi, I'm Anita Moore. I've watched your matches and I must say, you are talented. You have a match tonight?" I asked. "Yeah. Against Natalya. You going to be watching?" She asked. She was awestruck standing in front of me. "You bet I will. I'll even give you pointers after the match." I told her. "I would love that. Thank you so much." She said. "No problem." I said. Fergal looked at me like he knew. I smiled at him and he shook his head. He motioned for me to go outside the office with him. I followed. "What after you doing here?" He asked. "My father invited me to one last WWE show before I really debut on TNA. That's all, I promise." I told him. "That better be all." Fergal said. "It is. God Fergal, what's with you?" I asked, walking away. I ran down to the for and knocked three times. The door unlocked and Ashton pulled me in.

"Get dressed girls, we're up in fifteen minutes." I said, heading to the bathroom and changing into my gear.

 _ ***Skip to Brianna's Match***_

Brianna headed to the ring to face Natalya. The match started off great and then the lights went out. We ran to the ring and surrounded it. The lights came back on and we started beating up Brianna and Natalya. All the other Divas came down and got beaten up too. We ran backstage and his in the room. I quickly ran to the trainers. "Brie, are you okay?" I asked. "No! I got attacked! Where were you?!" She asked. "I'm not allowed on camera, Brie. Sorry." I said. It was time for the Main Event and everyone got ready. As soon as the match was over, we all ran out and they began attacking left and right. I grabbed a microphone and smiled when my people finished demolishing everyone. "Hello again. It's an invasion against WWE. TNA and Global Force Wrestling are officially invading WWE. Ta ta loves." I said. Brianna looked at me and I smiled. Then I motioned for Teauna to give her a Tombstone Pile driver. We then left the arena and headed back to Orlando.


	9. Chapter 9

*Brianna's P.O.V*

I was helped backstage by an injured Fergal. We were rounded into a conference room. "I told you guys she would do this and no one believed me!" I said as Fergal helped me sit down. Nikki rolled her eyes. "She's only doing this because of you." A voice said. We turned to see a person standing in the doorway. "James? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to see you, Brie. Hunter, did you replace your daughter?" He asked. "I might have, so what? It's not like my daughter would do this, would she?" He asked Stephanie. James just gave this evil laugh and looked at Hunter and Stephanie. "How stupid can you two be? She's your daughter! Don't you know her? Or are you just too stupid even bother to listen? I heard the message loud and clear. She's telling WWE that they can't replace her, no one can replace her. She's basically saying "Sorry about your damn luck!" And you just wouldn't listen. Dixie Carter acts this way, she will take whoever she wants from wherever they are. You didn't fight for her, Hunter. Now she's going to fight you. I don't want any part of this. Even if she is my friend, just like Brianna." James came and put a hand on my shoulder. Fergal looked at him and shook his head. " Brianna told you guys that Anita would do this. But nobody would listen because Anita is their friend. What would it have taken for everyone to listen about this so that it could have been prevented?" He asked. Matthias stood up and looked at everyone. "Nobody would listen to Brianna because nobody believed her. Anita is a friend and nobody wants to believe that their friend could do something like this. Let's face it, Ashton, Marcus, and Travis where my friends and I didn't want to believe that they went to TNA, but I had to face reality. They went to TNA and I don't know if they're coming back. So I don't really want to say I know what you're going through but I do. But Brianna, the way you were telling people sounded like you were making Anita out to be a very bad person. I understand that Anita is your idol, but even idols can show their true side. Teauna is Mark's daughter! Mark, did you even know she left for TNA?" Matthias asked. Mark looked at Matthias and sighed.

"Yes, I did know she left. I do know what she's doing. She's my daughter, Ashton is my adopted son, and I've known Travis since he was little. They're my family and I support them on this. Paul why would you replace your daughter with this girl? She's your daughter and you're supposed to protect her from things like this? No wonder why I have your oldest and I loved her like a real father." Mark said, slamming the door behind him. James just smiled and looked at me. "Sorry about your damn luck." He said, and left. I looked at Fergal. "We're screwed." He said.

"Royally." I said.

*Matthias' P.O.V*

After Mark and James left, Hunter came up with a plan. I pulled out my phone and hit the record button. "Let's show my daughter why she can't mess with WWE and why she can't mess with NXT. Yes I am NOT the world's best father, yes I am NOT the best man to have raised my kids, and yes I am NOT the best person I should be, but that's not going to stop me and that's not going to stop us. We are NXT, we are WWE, we are a well oiled machine, and we're not going to let this stop us. I know that this is not the end, but we will give them as much fight as we can and we will not let them take our company. Let's get Anita, Ashton, Marcus, Travis, and Teauna back. Help me show my daughter that I still love her and that I want to be someone that she can confide in and someone she can learn to love again." I rolled my eyes. "Sir, that's not going to work. Anita is so far gone right now so there's no getting her back. How about we surprise them like they surprised us? They surprised us at a show, let's surprise them." I said. Hunter smiled at me. "Matthias you are a genius. Let's do that." He said. I went outside after stopping the recording and sent it to Ashton.

*Anita's P.O.V: Day After Summerslam*

I received a text from Ashton saying he got a recording from Matthias. I tap PJ and we headed to find Double J and Dixie. We knocked on the door to the conference room and Jeff opened the door. "Call everyone and tell them to meet me in the main area. Tell Scott to meet me by the speakers because I need him, everyone's going to want to hear this." I said. PJ followed me to the main area and we sat in some chairs. Everyone piled into the main area, so I went to the speakers. Scott hooked up Ashton's phone to the speakers and we listened to the recording. After the recording finished, Ashton cheered. "Oh man! Your dad is beyond pissed!" He said to me. "That's good. Now he knows I'm serious. He's never getting us back, EVER!" I said. Davey nodded. I walked down the ramp and Travis put me on his shoulders. "Tres hurras por Anita!" Travis said. Tigre Uno and everyone cheered. I smiled and laughed, enjoying the moment. "Now, we have to prepare for them. Now its our turn to let them come." Dixie said. We nodded and started preparing.


	10. Chapter 10

*Anita's P.O.V*

We were all set for WWE to invade us. Ashton was debuting tonight with Marcus. They were facing The Wolves. Travis, Teauna, and I debut tonight too. We're in a tag match against Robbie E and Brooke. Travis, Davey, Eddie, and I were watching Marcus and Ashton prepare for their match.

"When we fight, we fight together!" Marcus said.

"When we lose, we lose together!" Ashton added.

"When we win, we win together!" Marcus said.

"We FIGHT, we WIN, we LOSE, TOGETHER!" They said. Davey and Eddie smiled. "Perfect before match ritual, guys. Its awesome." Eddie said. Marcus smiled. "We started doing that after his accident. When he first started writing thing in his physical therapy, that's what he wrote." Marcus said. "Let's not forget, you taught him that in Hawaiian." I said. "I thought you were Samoan?" Davey asked him. "I am. I was taken from my family when I was two years old and raised by an Hawaiian family." Marcus said. They nodded and the boys faced the curtain. "Remember, keep a look out for them out there. More than likely they will do what we did: attack Teauna, Travis, and myself at the end of the night. Poor Gail, Brooke, and Robbie E." I said. Travis looked at me. "¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Matthias preguntó Ashton que tener cuidado porque él sabe cómo brutal Ashton puede ser. Tenemos que mantener un ojo sobre él." I looked at Travis and smiled. "Travis, está bien. Ashton va a ese brutal porque vamos a necesitarlo ser. Sé que podría perjudicar seriamente a alguien, pero necesitamos su brutalidad. Mantenlo por usted en todo momento, ¿de acuerdo?" I said. He nodded. "Cesser de parler de moi comme si je ne comprends pas que vous deux." Ashton said. Travis, Eddie, and I looked at him. "Je ne savais pas que je pourrais vous comprendre, vous avez fait? Être honnête. Je vais battre brutalement quelqu'un de la WWE parce que je l'ai frustration refoulée contre eux. Maintenant, nous allons terminer cette conversation après mon match." He said and they headed to the ring. Eddie looked at us again. "Just go." I told him. Davey looked at us confused. "We'll explain it later." Travis told him. Davey and Eddie looked at him. "That's the first time we've heard you speak English." Eddie said. "It won't be the last either. You're up." He said. The Wolves went to the ring and the match started.

*Skip the Match*

Ashton hit Turbulence Drive and won the match. All four guys came backstage. Marcus looked at us when Ashton stood there taking his gloves off. "You need my brutality, do you?" Ashton said. "You know we do. Ash, you're the only one they don't want to fight because of what you just did. Please Ashton, let go for once." I said. "As long as Hailey doesn't have to see." He said. "Laurie can keep her until we get back. Are you going to do it?" I asked. He nodded and then said, "Se qualcuno finisce in ospedale per vero, io non sono responsabile. Capito? Questa cosa che ho alcun controllo non è nulla di scopare con, mi capisce. Primo segno di non tornare, Travis è quello di battere me out. Capito?" He asked. "Capisco completamente. Grazie mille, Ashton. Ti farò sapere Travis." I said. I turned to Travis and said, "Ashton no es responsable por cualquier persona de la WWE de acabar en el hospital. Él quiere que noquearlo si pierde demasiado control, ¿entiendes? Él está contando con usted, Travis. Tienes que hacer lo que dice." Travis nodded and we waited for our match.

*Skip to the match*

Worth It by Fifth Harmony played and me, Teauna, and Travis walked out to the ring. Brooke, Gail, and Robbie E entered before us. Travis held the ropes open for us and then climbed into the ring and stood by us. I spotted Seth in the crowd. I motioned to Travis to look behind Gail. He nodded. Teauna and Brooke started the match.

*Skip The Match*

Travis did a Moon Sault on Robbie E and picked up the victory. Everyone backstage came out and surrounded the ring. All the WWE people started running to the ring. Ashton tackled Dean Ambrose and started throwing punches. Roman picked him off Dean and threw him at us. Bobby and Lashely caught him and set him on his feet. Travis pulled him back and nodded at me. Brianna came and stood before me. "Why would you invade our company? You love the WWE!" She said. "Do I really?" I asked. "Yes! You love WWE. Why are you doing this?!" She asked. "YOU! I'm doing this because they replaced me with you! A newbie they think will be the next me!" Nikki looked at me and then at Brie and nodded. Marcus looked at Brianna and said, "If you don't want what happened Sunday to happen again, I suggest everyone in WWE leave now."

"Little brother! You can't mean that." Roman said. "I mean it! Travis, let Ashton go." Travis did as he was told and Ashton stood beside Marcus. "Go ahead Ash." Marcus said. Ashton attacked Seth. They brawled until Ashton knocked him out. He whipped his head at Dean and Dean moved back. Bray walked to the front and was knocked on his ass. "Ashton isn't holding back. That's two he's knocked out himself. Who's next?" I asked. They pilled Seth and Bray out of the ring and headed out of the building. Ashton looked at us just as Fergal socked Marcus in the jaw. Ashton jumped Fergal and Travis grabbed him. He swung and hit Travis in the jaw. Travis stumbled back and then swung and knocked out Ashton and Fergal at the same time. Marcus picked Ashton on his shoulders and walked away. I blew a kiss at Brie and followed my team to the back. I sat next to Ashton in trainer's room. He woke up and looked at me. "He followed through. How are you feeling?" I asked. "Like my jaw is broken. How is Marcus?"

"I'm fine. We're all fine. Let's go home." He said. Ashton would wear a bruise on his cheek for awhile, but no one ended up in the hospital.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

I sat next to Fergal in the hotel room. He was holding a bag of ice to his cheek. "He hits like a mixed fighter, doesn't he?" Dean asked. "Who?" We asked. "Ashton. He hits like a truck at full speed. Travis too. He was an UFC fighter at one point." Jon said. "What in the hell were you thinking?" Joe asked Fergal. "Spur of the moment." Fergal said. "No. Punching my brother! That is the one thing you don't do around Ashton. He snaps and is uncontrollable. Get some sleep Brianna. We have Smackdown tomorrow." He said and left. "I'm going to get some sleep myself. Look up Travis and you'll see who his family is as well." Dean said. I nodded and he left as well. I pulled my laptop out and looked up Travis. I gasped when I read who his cousin was. His cousin was Rey Mysterio. And he was raised by Eddie Guerrero for the longest time.


	11. Chapter 11

*Anita's P.O.V*

Davey and Eddie decided to hang out with Ashton and Marcus, so that left me with Travis and PJ. "Travis, ¿has oído nada de Alexia?" I asked. "No. Ella no quiere hablar conmigo ahora. Ella piensa que no se preocupan por ella." He said with a sigh. "Ella vendrá alrededor, Travis. Usted sabe que lo hará. Ella te ama tanto y odia estar enojado con usted." I said. He nodded and looked at me. "Alexia will hate me. It's not because of this. It's because I didn't protect her." He said. I put a hand on his shoulder. "She's here, Travis. She's working for TNA now." I said pointing to the door. Alexia walked in and Travis ran to her, engulfing her in a hug. "Alexia, lo siento mucho. Nunca quise que usted se involucre en esto." He said. Alexia nodded. "Sé que no lo hiciste. No estoy enojado, Travis. Decidí venir contigo porque Te amo." She said. PJ wrapped an arm around me and I smiled. "Any idea what they are saying?" He asked. "Yeah. It's personal, though. Let's go somewhere else and let them be." I said. Davey had spotted us walking away. He said something to Eddie and ran up to us. "Where are you headed?" He asked. "Alexia is here and joining us, but we decided to let Travis and Alexia have time to themselves. We were headed to catering to get something to eat." I said. He nodded. "We'll join you." Ashton said, Hailey was sitting on his shoulders. Hailey smiled. "Down please." Ashton put her down and she took his hand. We went to catering only to be grabbed by someone. I looked and seen Jon take Hailey. "DADDY!" She screamed. Ashton fought against Big E. Davey was restrained by Xavier and Kofi, PJ by Big Cass. I stood there. "Jon, let her go. Let me have Hailey. Please." I said. Jon just smirked. "Jonathan! You're scaring her! Give her to me now!" I screamed. Hailey kicked Jon in the shin and ran to me. I saw Jeff and Matt looking at me and I shook my head. Eddie charged at Xavier and Kofi. Davey helped Eddie beat them down. Big Cass let PJ go, only for The Wolves to knock him on his ass. Big E let Ashton go and Ashton knocked his ass out. Hailey ran to her father and Jon looked at me. "Think this was a good idea now, Jon? What was this about?" I ask him. Jon grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to him. "To get your attention. Why are you doing this? What did WWE ever do to you to make you invade it?" Jon asked. I looked at my feet. "It because of what you told me before I had to leave, Jon! How I played you, but in turn you played me! You toyed with my emotions and didn't even care!" I said, wrenching my arm from him. "I do care! I still love you!" Jon said. I looked at him. "Amarie, don't listen to him!" Double J called, running into catering. I looked at Jarrett. "He's just telling you this so you will stop the invasion. Don't listen to him." Jon looked at me pleadingly. "Please, Anita. Stop the invasion please." Ashton stood beside me. "Not a chance in HELL!" He spat. Jon followed Kofi, Big E, Xavier, and Big Cass out to their car. Ashton was still fuming about the attack. "Why would he grab Hailey and not think about what I would do?" Ashton asked me. "I don't know. This isn't like Jon, though. He wouldn't do something like this." I said. "It's time to calm down, hermano. We'll get even with them. Don't you worry." Travis said. Alexia nodded. "I know what their next plan is." Alexia said. "Really?" Marcus was holding a sleeping Hailey in his arms. "Let's plan the next attack, but let's bring in some reinforcements." He said. "Like who?" Ashton asked. "I know just the person."


	12. Chapter 12

*Brianna's P.O.V*

When the guys came back, Big E was nursing a bloody nose, Kofi and Xavier were sore, Big Cass was mad, and Jon looked heartbroken. "What happened?" I asked. "We had them, but it didn't end the way we wanted." Kofi said. "They got the upper hand, didn't they?" James asked. Jon nodded. "Figures. Now they're going to be recruiting some of Anita's old friends from TNA's past." James said. "Sorry about your damn luck." James left and I sighed. "Who could he mean?" I asked. "I know one person they will go to." A voice said. We turned to see Samoa Joe. "Who's that?" I asked. "An old friend." He said and walked out. "An old friend. An old friend? Who?" I asked.

*Anita's P.O.V*

"Do you think he'll do it?" Ashton asked. We were waiting for him to show up at the coffee shop. Ashton decided he wanted to be apart of this conversation. "I don't know. There's only one way to find out." I said. Then he walked in the door. "Marie! It so nice to see you!" He said, hugging me. "You too, Allen. I have a big favor to ask you." I said. The Phenomenal AJ Styles just smiled. "Ask away." He said. "We started an invasion on WWE. And we were attacked yesterday by some of them. I know that is what to be expected, but they had Ashton's daughter." Allen looked at Ashton. "They had your daughter?" Allen asked. Ashton nodded. "What the hell are they thinking?!" Allen asked. "I don't know, but we need your help. I'm trying to think of other people to contact to help us, but you were the first person I thought of." I told him. He smiled. "I'd be glad to help." Allen said. "Well, I can try Daniels and Kazarian. Try your brother and Sydal. Try your brother Ashton. And I can see if I can get ahold of some more of our old friends and I'll give them your number." Allen said. "Thanks Allen." I said. Allen smiled and stood up. "No problem. Shall we get started?" I smiled. I gave Allen my number and Ashton's. "Everyone is meeting at the arena, so come join us." I said. He nodded and we left the coffee shop. "Let's try your brother." I told Ashton as we got in the car. He dialed his brother and put it on speaker. "Hey little brother. How's it going with the invasion?" Phil asked. "We need your help. We are recruiting some old TNA wrestlers to help us. Allen told me to see if you would help us." Ashton said. "I don't know." Phil said. "They had Hailey, Phillip." I said. "They what?" He asked. "They had Hailey. We were going to catering and we were ambushed. Jon had Hailey and I could tell that he was thinking of using Hailey against us." I said. "Count me in. I'll gladly help you. I'll bring April so she can watch Hailey." Phil said. "Sounds good. Thanks Phil." Ashton said. "No problem." I pulled up to the house we were staying at. "I'll try Matt and Shannon." I said. "Okay." I went upstairs and dialed my brother. "Hey Nina." He said. "Hi Shanny. Would you like to be part of the invasion? I'm sure I can get you back into shape." I said. "I'd like to, but who would run the shop?" He asked. "Shanny, I'm sure you can find someone. I really need your help with this." I told him. He sighed. "I'll do it." He said. "Thanks Shanny." I said. "Welcome. I'm sure Johnny can run the shop for me." He said. "Bye Shanny."

"Bye." I hung up and then dialed Matt. "Hello?"

"Hi Matt-Matt." I said. "Nia? Hey! How've you been?" He asked. "Good. I have a question to ask you and it's a big question." I said. "Shoot." He said. "I started an invasion against the WWE and I need help. I know you didn't work there for very long, but-"

"Nia, calm down. I'll help you. WWE replaced you, didn't they?" Matt asked. "They did. That's why I need help." I said. "I'll be there." He said. "Thanks Matt-Matt." I said. "No problem." He said. I hung up and smiled. "Any luck?" Ashton asked. "Matt and Shannon are going to help us." I said. He smiled. "That's good. Now we have three new recruits." Ashton said. I nodded and we decided to make dinner.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

I looked at Fergal. "Any ideas on who she'd call?" I asked. He shrugged. "I guess we'll find out." He said. "I know who she recruited to help her." James said. "Will you just tell us already?" I said. "AJ Styles. Her very best friend." James said. I saw Fergal sigh. "He's part of the Bullet Club. That means she could bring more people in to help her." Fergal said. I groaned and stood up. "We're sunk. If she can bring in all these people, then what do we do?" I asked. "Find people of our own." Jon said.


	13. Chapter 13

*Anita's P.O.V*

"Marie, you'll never guess who I just recruited." Allen said. "Who?" I asked. "All of my Bullet Club, Daniels, Kazarian, Matt Morgan, and your Uncle." He said. "Do you know the creator of The Bullet Club, Prince Devitt?" I asked. "Not personally." Allen said. "Quick question, how can we be sure he doesn't try and use them against us?" Travis asked. "I understand the concern, but that won't happen. He now joined WWE, right? He knows that I run the club now. He can't take that away." Allen said. "He can try." I said. "Anyway, who all is in the Bullet Club?" Ashton asked. "Bad Luck Fale, Chase Owens, Cody Hall, Doc Gallows, Karl Anderson(second leader), Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson, Tama Tonga, and Yujiro Takahashi. They are good guys and they will help us." Allen said. Marcus and Ashton nodded. Hailey came walking up to us with Lauren and Jamie. "Hailey, this is Allen." I told her. She looked at Allen. "Hi." She said, hiding behind Ashton's leg. Ashton scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "Allen is going to be helping us get back at WWE." Ashton told her. She nodded. "Are you going to be glued to me forever?" Ashton asked her. She shook her head. I laughed and took her from Ashton. We decided to wait for everyone to start the meeting.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

"Jon, how are we going to recruit people of our own?" I asked him. Triple H called a meeting with all of the WWE and NXT rosters. "I don't know. I'm sure we can find some wrestlers from some wrestling promotion." Jon said. "I tried with the Bullet Club, guys. Anita got to the leader of the Bullet Club first." Fergal said. I groaned and sat down. Matthias walked by us. "Matthias! Any news?" I asked. He shook his head. "The meeting should be starting soon." He told us. We nodded and he pulled out his phone. "Recruiting anyone?" Jon asked. "No. My brother should be calling me soon though." He said. Matthias looked nervous. "You okay, Matthias?" Fergal asked him. He nodded and walked away. I looked at Jon. "He's up to something." Jon said. "Every meeting he's always on his phone." I said. Fergal nodded. "He's working for Anita. I just know it." Fergal said. I nodded. "Let's begin!" Triple H said. Matthias pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. Fergal pointed to him. Matthias waved at us and went up to Triple H. We listened to the meeting and watched Matthias closely. After the meeting we watched Matthias send something to someone. "What are you doing, Matthias?" Jon asked. "I was texting my brother." He said, showing us the message log. The message was sent to Travis Johnston, the Travis that turned on us. "What was the message?" I asked. "I told him that it's busy around here thanks to the damn invasion." He said. "What did you really send him?" Fergal asked. "That message." He said. "Travis is your brother?" Jon asked. Matthias nodded. "Uncle Eddie and Aunt Vickie adopted us and raised us. I was only ten and Travis was twelve." Matthias said. Jon put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax kid. We understand." He said. We walked away and I looked at Jon. "He's sincere, guys." Jon said. "I figured." I said. "We'll catch him ratting us out." Fergal said.

*Anita's P.O.V*

"Matthias called me during their meeting and Ashton recorded it. Everyone needs to listen to it. Everyone is here by the way." Ashton said. I shot out of my chair and ran to my brother. "SHANNY!" I said. He scooped me up in a big hug and spun me around. "It's so nice to see you again." He said. "You too. Shall we start this meeting?" I said. Marcus and Ashton followed me up on the platform and we played the recording. "So they are slowly finding people. Well, we out number them by a lot. So, we just need to keep up on everything they do. Tell Matthias to keep us updated." Jeff said. Ashton nodded and we discussed our strategy for the taping.


	14. Chapter 14

*Matthias' P.O.V*

As soon as I got to the locker room Triple H gave me to use, I called Travis. "¿Hola?"

"Travis, que están ganando terreno a mí. ¿Qué debo hacer?" I asked. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Estás siendo visible de alguna manera?" Travis asked. "No. Yo hago que parezca que me estoy tomando notas como Triple H quiere que yo y luego lo envío a uno de ustedes. ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo no quiero que me encuentren fuera. Ayudame por favor." I said. I made sure the door was locked and I started packing my things. "Matthias, cálmate. Voy a tener Anita enviar un ticket para ti y voy a recogerlo yo mismo. Hermanito, mantenerse a salvo. Vamos a sacarte de esto, lo prometo." Travis said. "Okay. I'll be in my hotel room. I can't do this anymore." I said. "Yes you can. Go to the airport tomorrow and there will be a ticket waiting for you. Matthias, te quiero tanto y te prometo nada va a pasar a ti. Confía en mí, estarás a salvo." Travis said. "Okay. I'm leaving now and I will see you soon. What time do I have to be at the airport?" I asked. "At seven. Your plane leaves at eight. Matthias, Ten cuidado, por favor. Prometí tío Eddie que me mantendré Sade y yo voy a hacer precisamente eso. No dejes que nadie sepa que usted está dejando. Ir directamente al aeropuerto y permanecer allí." Travis pleaded. "I will. See you soon." I said. I hung up and unlocked the door. I opened it and headed to the garage. I had finished putting my bags in the trunk when I heard someone behind me. I slammed the trunk and turned around. Travis was standing there.

"Pequeño Hermano, he venido de rescate árbol que de las garras de la WWE." Travis said. "¡Gracias! Muchas gracias! Es el infierno aquí! Usted no sabe lo que es aquí! El tío Eddie se avergonzaría de este lugar!" I said. He nodded. "Come on. I have to get out of here before someone sees me. We are in Cleveland, Ohio. So it's going to be a long drive, so get your shit out of that car and let's go." Travis said. "You rented a car?" I asked. "Ottieni il tuo merda e andiamo. Abbiamo una scadenza da mantenere." He said. I opened the trunk, texted Kalisto that the keys were in the cup holder under a napkin, grabbed my bags, closed the trunk, and followed my brother to his car.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

"Has anyone seen Matthias? I went to his locker room and he isn't there." I said. Jon, Joe, Jimmy, and Jey stood up and took off running. Fergal and I followed on their heels. We ran to the garage and saw Travis helping Matthias put his bags into the back of the SUV. "Hey! Travis!" Jon said. Matthias threw the last bag into the car and slammed the door. Travis ran to the driver side and they jumped in the car. Joe had made it halfway there before Travis almost ran him over by backing up. Travis sped away with Matthias in tow. "Fuck!" Jon said, kicking a trashcan. "Jon, calm down. We will figure it out." I told him. "Matthias was the damn mole! He was leaking information to Anita and TNA!" He said. "How could we not see this?" Jey asked. "We did and he ran because he isn't a wrestler and he knew he'd be forced to wrestle someone bigger than him." I said. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Why would he give them information?" Jimmy asked. "Because his brother asked him to. You would do it for me if I asked you too." Jey said. Jimmy nodded. We headed back inside. Triple H was standing there. "Matthias just called." He said. "What did he say?" Fergal asked. "He quit and he's working for TNA now. What in the hell happened?" He asked. I shook my head. "He was the one leaking our information to TNA." Jon said. Triple H just sighed. "Well, at least we might have a chance against them now." He said. I saw Matthias's friend Matthew standing close. "I wouldn't be too sure." I said. Matthew looked at us. "Matthew will be closely watched then, but he only knows Matthias and how do we know that Matthias will be anywhere near them at TNA?" He asked. We shrugged. "Just watch him." We nodded and Matthew smirked. "I always hated being the center of attention." Matthew said. Fergal clenched his fist and Matthew laughed. "Try me, Fergal boy." He said and walked away. "I hate him." Fergal said. I nodded.

*Anita's P.O.V*

I smiled at Hailey running around the arena. "She's happy here. I'd say a little bit more happier here." I told Ashton. "Yeah. She's a lot happier here." He said. Hailey ran up to us. "Is Uncle Travis back yet?" She asked. I shook my head no. "When will he be back?" She asked. "Soon." I told her. "Okay." She said. She ran off to play and Ashton laughed. "So much energy." He said. I nodded and we watched her play. Travis texted me that they were on their way and he almost ran over Joe by accident. Marcus didn't know if he should laugh or be angry at Joe's antics. "We just had to wait for Travis and Matthias now." I said. They nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

*Travis's P.O.V*

I glanced over at Matthias. He was sound asleep. I sighed. "Si el tío Eddie estaba aquí, me gustaría estar en mierda hasta el cuello para hacer que hagas esto. Matías, lo siento mucho. Te prometo que voy a hacer de usted." I said. "Perdóname por favor."

"Te perdono. No te culpo por hacerme hacer eso. Travis, eres mi hermano. Haría cualquier cosa que me pediste. Tío Eddie estaría orgulloso de ti." I looked over to see him looking at me. "So you don't blame me for almost getting you hurt?" I asked him, returning my eyes on the road. "No. Where are we?" He asked. "We are an hour out of Cleveland. I made sure to put gas in before I picked you up." I told him. He nodded. "Vuelve a dormir. Estaremos allí pronto." I said. Matthias nodded and fell back to sleep. "I'm in over my head with this." I said.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

"Matthew doesn't seem to like you. Wonder why that is?" Jon said. Fergal was still staring at the spot Matthew was at. "Fergal, what's going on?" I asked him. "Matthew is an old friend of mine. He's from Germany and he wrestled in the Bullet Club when I ran it. I kicked him out because he wasn't what I envisioned in the Club. He's basically taunting me with his new attitude, telling me he's perfect for the Club now." Fergal said. "Sie glauben, es besser, du Arschloch! Sie zerstörten eine Chance, ich musste es im Geschäft zu machen, weil ich nicht den Mut für diesen Job!" Matthew said, walking up to us again. Fergal looked surprised. "Please understand, Matthew-"

"No! You're going to listen to me now!" Matthew said. "I went years with your words ringing in my ears and now look at me! Do I have the guts now?!" Matthew was furious. "Matt, calm down! You have the guts for this business now, you always have." Fergal said. "Das sagst du nur, dass! Sie erzählte mir, dass immer! Nun können Hurensohn, du gehst zu bezahlen!" Matthew said. We all looked at him as he pushed his way through. Fergal looked at me and sighed. "He hates me. He always will." Fergal said.

*Anita's P.O.V*

Travis texted me that they were an hour away. "They'll be here soon." I told Ashton. He nodded. We ran over the plan with Allen again so he could let everyone in the Bullet Club know and he smiled at Hailey coloring in her book on the floor. "Keep her close at all times. When does Phil get here?" He asked. "Right now." Allen turned to see Phil standing in the doorway. "Uncle Phil!" Hailey said, running to him. He scooped her up in a big hug. "I've missed you, sweet cheeks." He told her. April walked in and she saw me. We hugged and she took Hailey from Phil. "Auntie April! I missed you guys so much." Hailey said. "We missed you too." April said. Hailey and April colored on the floor while we decided on our plan of attack. "Hailey, sono tornato!" A voice called. Hailey jumped up and ran towards Travis and Matthias. Travis scooped her up and hugged her. "Uncle Travis, I missed you so much. Where did you go?" She asked him. "I had to go rescue my brother, il mio fratellino, from WWE. He called me scared, so I went to pick him up." Travis told her. "Oh. Where is he?" She asked. "Right here." Matthias said, emerged from behind Travis. I stood up and ran to him. Matthias wrapped his arms around me and started sobbing. I looked at Travis. Travis nodded and I wrapped Matthias in a hug. "Matthias, estás a salvo ahora. Vamos a mantener a salvo. Tenemos todo lo que nos has enviado y estamos utilizando a nuestro favor de la mejor manera que podamos. Matthias, mírame." Matthias looked at me. "You're okay now. We are not sending you back. Have you heard anything from Matthew?" I asked. He nodded. "He's our eyes and ears now." I said. Travis nodded and hugged Hailey again. "I'll keep you updated on what he tells me." Matthias said. "Thanks." I said.


	16. Chapter 16

*Brianna's P.O.V*

Tonight is the Slammy Awards and I was nervous. Matthew continued to make Fergal's life hell. It was a close call at NXT Takeover: London because Matthew almost cost Fergal his title. "I wish he could just forgive me and move on." Fergal said, sitting beside me. "This is the first time in three weeks that Anita and TNA has left us alone. I want it to stay that way." I said. "It won't. I invited some friends to the awards tonight. I hope no one minds." Matthew said, lacing up his boots. Fergal looked at him. "Not dressing nice for the occasion?" He asked. Matthew smirked. "I'd rather not look like James Bond. I like my style." He said, fixing his vest and pulling on his fingerless gloves. "Besides, who knows what will happen tonight." Matthew said, opening the door. "Matthew, wait a minute. Let's talk." Fergal said. "Uimh níos mó ag caint. Feicfidh mé ag súil leat i an fáinne." Matthew said. Fergal looked at me and sighed. "It's hopeless to talk to him, Fergal. Just fight him and get it over with." Nikki Bella said. "I'm sticking to my guns. I'll work it out with him before it comes to fighting." Fergal said. I nodded. For the past few months, Anita and TNA have made life miserable for everyone in the WWE. Matthew has been constantly on Fergal's case and I'm afraid of what might happen.

*Fergal's P.O.V*

I looked at Brianna, all dressed up and sighed. Dealing with Matthew is slowly but surely making me think of bringing reinforcements. "Have him face the demon. Maybe the Demon can beat some sense into him." Brianna said. "He almost cost the Demon the title Wednesday in London. He knows the Demon all to well." I told her. We sighed and I stood up. "We're on the losing side of this battle and we're not going to win." I told her. She fixed my tie. "We are going to win this battle. We just need someone that knows of the plan to be on our side. Matthew knows their plans because how else do you think he is never hurt. He always hides from everyone in TNA when they attack. We need Matthew on our side." She said. "Easier said than done I'm afraid." I said. Brianna scowled at me. "Help me figure out how we can recruit him." She said.

*Anita's P.O.V*

"I hate dressing up!" Ashton said. "Don't you want to see Becky?" Marcus asked. Ashton smiled. "It'd be in nice." Ashton said. Even though Ashton went to help me in TNA, Becky Lynch still wanted to be Ashton's girlfriend. "How's Amber doing?" I asked Marcus. "She's actually mad at me for leaving the WWE and told me until I get my priorities in check, call her then." Marcus said, pulling on his suit jacket. "No offense, but you look just like Joe does in a suit." I told him. "Except I look ten times better." Marcus said. We laughed and I pulled my hair up in a braid. "How many Slammys have you won in your career?" Ashton asked. "One. Diva of the year." I said. We walked into the hallway and ran into Matthew. "See? I'm not the only one who refuses to wear a tux." Travis said. Alexia rolled her eyes and smiled at Travis. "Seriously! Why do I have to wear a dress?" I looked at Teauna walking towards us with her arm in her brother's, Eddie Edwards. "Because it's the dress code." Davey said. Teauna scowled at him and how hugged me. "Shall we get started?" I asked. Ashton held out his arm and I took it. We walked down the hallway and that's where we met Brianna and Fergal. "Matthew?! You joined TNA?" She asked. Matthew smirked and nodded. "But no one will believe you two because you always make such a big deal." Matthew said. "Really? Why are you doing this, Matthew?" Fergal asked. "Toisc scriosta tú mo shaol! Anois, beidh a fhios agat conas a mhothaigh mé ar feadh na mblianta!" Matthew said, shoving past Fergal. Fergal fell and I smirked. "Piss him off?" Ashton asked, looking at Fergal. Travis held out his hand to Fergal and Fergal took it. Travis helped him up. "Thanks." Fergal said. "No problem." Travis said. Travis, Alexia, Marcus, Matthias, Brietta, Davey, Eddie, and Teauna walked after Matthew and I looked at Brianna. "I received a call saying we win a Slammy tonight. That's why we are here." Ashton said. "What did you do to Matthew to make him so angry?" I asked. Fergal sighed. "I kicked him out of the Bullet Club years ago. He still holds that against me."

"Maybe because you told him that he couldn't wrestle and wasn't what you wanted in the Bullet Club." I said. Fergal nodded and Ashton chuckled. "Nothing like putting someone down to break out the worst in them." Ashton said. "Don't worry. We'll get our Slammy and leave. We won't make much of a scene." Ashton said. We walked down the hallway to find the others. We found them in catering and we watched the Slammy Awards.

*Matthew's P.O.V*

I sat beside Ashton and sighed. "Something wrong?" Anita asked. "I feel kinda bad for being so mean to Fergal. He made me what I am, but I still can't believe he told me that I wasn't-"

"Bullet Club worthy?" A voice asked. We turned to see the Bullet Club. "Allen, thanks for coming." Anita said. "No problem. Matthew, you were Bullet Club worthy back then as you are now. All you needed was a mentor." Allen told me. I nodded. "I learned from The Great Muta and was trained by Tajiri. I just want recognition." I said. Anita chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "You will have all the recognition you deserve. Just keep doing what your doing." She said. I nodded and smiled.

*Anita's P.O.V*

Matthew was happy when Allen told him the truth. "Sit down guys. Make yourself comfy. It's going to be awhile." I said. An hour went by and it was finally our turn to accept a Slammy. I took Allen, Ashton, Teauna, Travis, Marcus, and Matthias with me to the curtain. When my father announced that we won the Slammy for OMG Moment of the Year, I walked out with Allen and my father and the entire arena was shocked. I motioned for the rest to follow us. The entire TNA roster came out with us. "Surprised?" I asked. "Our roster is now bigger than the WWE and NXT roster combined. We are TNA, NJPW, and GFW and we're taking over. Thanks for voting for us and we'll see you all later." I said. The WWE and NXT rosters came out and stood around the ring. "Why are you doing this to us, Anita?" Stephanie asked. "Because I can and I hate how you try to replace divas with newbie wannabes." I told her. "Anita, ¿por qué hacéis esto? WWE es su mundo." Kalisto said. "WWE was my whole world, but now I have another world. A better world." I said. Sin Cara shook his head. "What? Does it hurt you to know even I, the sweetest person you know can be even this cruel? Everyone knows that it's the quiet ones that are the meanest." I said. Travis smiled and took the microphone. "Me escucha y me escucha bien. Esto es sólo el comienzo de la guerra. Prepararse para lo peor y permanecer en los dedos del pie. A huelga cuando menos te lo esperas."

Matthias stepped forward and repeated the statement in English.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. This is just the beginning of the war. Prepare for the worst and stay on your toes. We'll strike when you least expect it." Kalisto looked at Matthias in shock. "I challenge eleven of your people to a match!" Finn said. Sami Zayn good beside him. John Cena, Kevin Owens, Rusev, Sheamus, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Kalisto, and Dolph Ziggler stood beside him too. "We accept. Finn, say hi to the Bullet Club." I said.

*Skip The Match*

The Bullet Club stood tall over the WWE team. Allen still had the calf killer applied on Finn. I climbed into the ring and I made him let go. We cheered and headed backstage. We gathered our stuff and we climbed into our buses. Matthias shook Matthew's hand and they parted ways. Matthias boarded the bus and sat next to Brietta. "Just like you guys, I hate to think what could happen to him when they find out." He told us. Allen patted his shoulder. "He's a tough kid. He can handle himself. We are only a call away." He said. Matthias nodded and looked out the window. We headed out on the road to head back to Florida.


	17. Chapter 17

*Matthew's P.O.V*

I sat down on a bench and watched the river. "I'm Bullet Club worthy now." I told myself. "You've always been." A familiar voice said. Anger raged through me. "That's not what you told me!" I said, standing up and facing Fergal. "Matthew, listen to me! I'm trying to make peace with you." Fergal said. I scoffed and started walking away. "Matthew, please! I was told to tell you that you weren't Bullet Club worthy!" Fergal admitted. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. "What?"

"It's true. Management didn't think you were what the Club needed and told me to kick you out. Of course I listened and now look at us, friends against each other. Matthew, you always were Bullet Club worthy to me, and now that Anita has the Bullet Club to use to her advantage, we're screwed." Fergal said, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. I looked at him and sighed. "I'm not betraying Matthias." I said. "He was there for me. He's the one who got me into WWE and I'm going to help him no matter what it takes."

"I understand that. I just wish you didn't say that." He said standing up. "What? That I won't betray my friend like you betrayed me?!" I asked. Fergal looked at me. "I will hate your guts until I die! You had the choice to say no and you didn't. You chose to ruin my life!" Fergal sighed. "I know. That's why I'm trying to make it right, but you were always so difficult to work with." He said. I balled up my fist and socked him in the jaw. He fell on his ass. "I'm difficult to work with? You had to have everything going your way or someone got their ass kicked! I almost believed you for a second!" I said. I stormed off from him and headed to the hotel.

*Fergal's P.O.V*

I sat there and watched Matthew walk away. Brianna found me a few minutes later. "I just saw Matthew and he looked pissed. What happened?" She asked. I sighed. "I said some things that weren't nice and I had almost recruited him to join us." I told her. She sat down next to me. "What do we do now? Matthew was our only hope and now he is our enemy. I guess we just have to keep looking and maybe someone will decide to help us." She said. I nodded and we headed to the hotel. We walked past the gym room and saw Matthew on a treadmill, running as fast as it could go. "I'll try my luck this time." She said. I just nodded and went to find an ice pack for my chin.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

I tapped Matthew's arm and he stopped the treadmill. I looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked rudely. "Why won't you help us defeat Anita?" I asked him. Matthew sneered and grabbed the towel. "Because I'm not going to be like your little boyfriend, the man who ruined my life. you can tell Mr Fergal that punch to the jaw was just the beginning for him. And if you don't leave me alone you'll get the same thing so will everyone else who doesn't leave me alone." Matthew said. Something had changed in Matthew and it was bad. " Matthew we just want you to help us we don't want you to," I sighed. "We just want your help. Fergal is truly sorry about everything he did to you and you need to accept that." I told him. He smirked at me and shrugged. "I did accept it. When I punched him in the jaw is when I accepted that reality. He's beneath me now. I want nothing to do with him anymore." Matthew then walked away. I stood there in shock at his words.

*Matthew's P.O.V*

"I just can't seem to get a break with these people. I wonder why they all want me on their team? I am NOT helping WWE win this war." I said and put my headphones in and began my jog. After thirty minutes, I stopped to take a break. I sat down and then someone stood over me.

"Watashi wa hitori no wakai, anata ni hijō ni shitsubō shite imasu. Watashi wa, anata no nakama o sonchō suru koto o oshie rarete imasendeshita ka?" I looked up to see Yoshihiro Tajiri standing there. I stood up and bowed to him in respect. "Yes sir, but I can't trust Fergal." I told him. "Try! He wants to be friends again. Give him the chance." Tajiri said. I nodded and he walked away. "I see your teacher still can put you to shame." Fergal said. I sneered at him. "I'm not going to show you any respect until you prove to me your apology is sincerely from you." I told him and started walking away. "Matthew, I am being sincere. I'm sorry for what I told you to make you like this. I truly am." Fergal said. "Prove it." I said. Fergal socked me on the jaw and I stumbled back. "You still punch like a girl." I told him laughing. Fergal smirked and held his hand out. I shook it. "Nice to hear you laugh again." Fergal said. "Nice to be your friend again." I told him. We walked back to the hotel, talking about our time in Japan. I smiled at Fergal and we headed inside. "I don't want to sound mean, but this better not be a trick because I'm still not betraying Matthias." I told him. "It's understandable and we won't force you to either." Fergal said. "Good. Now, I'm going to shower and get ready for Smackdown." I said. He nodded and I walked to the elevator. I saw Fergal hug Brianna and I rolled my eyes. "We're friends again." He said. "The plan is going accordingly. He doesn't suspect a thing." I rolled my eyes and punched the brick wall beside me. My knuckles started to bleed and my hand throbbed. "Fuck!" I yelled. Fergal and Brianna ran over to see me holding my hand and blood dripping to the floor. "What happened?" Fergal asked. "I punched the wall." I said through my teeth. "What possessed you to a thing like that?" Brianna asked. "I don't know." I replied. "You need to go to the hospital." Fergal said. I rolled my eyes and Baron Corbin walked over. "What in the hell happened?" He asked, grabbing towels and wrapped my hand. I clenched my teeth and we walked to the car. Baron drove us to the hospital. I got checked in and Fergal decided to stay with me. "I heard you and Brianna talking about a plan that involved me and you becoming friends again. I will kick your ass Devitt if this is a trick." I said. He just smiled and shook his head. "It's not a trick. That was the plan, Matthew. Becoming friends." I looked at him. "Honest."

"Oh really? What am I not expecting?" I asked him. "We want your help against TNA, GFW, NJPW, and yes of course Matthias. I told them you won't do it because you'd betray Matthias. So we settled that problem and now we are here." Fergal said. I looked at my hand. "I'm sorry Fergal. I just can't betray Matthias. He was there for me when no one else was. He helped me become a better person because I was so mad and I hurt everyone I wrestled against. He helped me. No one else understands that." I said. The doctor came and said I needed an X-Ray.

*Skip Hospital Visit*

I had a broken hand, so they put a cast on it and game me pain killers. Fergal kept making fun of me because of my hand. "Shut up. I did this because if to you." I said. He nodded. They took me to my room and I just laid on my bed. I soon fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

*Matthias's P.O.V*

"Thias, have you heard from Matthew recently?" Travis asked. "No. I'll call him right now." I said. I grabbed my phone and dialed Matthew. "Hallo?"

"Matt, it's Thias. How are you doing?" I asked. "Not so well. I'm trying to pack my suitcase with one hand and talk on the phone at the same time." He said. "What's wrong with your other hand?" I asked. "I punched a brick wall yesterday. I broke my left hand. Fergal and Brianna came up with this plan to get me and Fergal to be friends again and I am going along with it. They want me to betray you and I'm not. I'm actually headed to see you. We had a meeting yesterday and I've got some good plans in store for you guys. I'll play the recording when I get there." Matthew said. "Alright. Don't play me on this, got it? I can kick your ass." I said. "I won't. I'm not ever going to be friends with Fergal again, Matthias. You know that." He said. "I'll let you go then. Take care of yourself, understand me? No more punching brick walls either." I told him. "I can't promise anything. See you soon." Matthew chuckled. I hung up and sighed. "They might be corrupting him." Anita said. "Might? They are. It's time to keep him with us. He punched a fucking brick wall because of Fergal and Brianna." I said, standing up. Anita put a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine." She said. I nodded and walked down the hallway.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

Fergal and I helped Matthew with his suitcase at the airport so he could go home and heal at home. "You going to visit Matthias too?" I asked. Matthew shook his head. "Look at my hand. I'm in a cast because I can't control my anger. I'll call him and such when I get angry. It'll be okay." He said. I nodded and he climbed aboard the plane. Fergal looked at me. "He's really changed." He said. "I don't know. I feel like he's playing us." I said. "You're doing it again." Fergal said. "I know. I'm sorry. I can't help it. Matthias is his best friend. If decides to join them, we can't stop him." I told Fergal. "I know. I just wish I handled the situation in Japan differently than I did." He said. I sighed and we headed back to the hotel.

*Matthew's P.O.V*

I put my headphones in and waited for take off. Matthias texted me saying he'll meet me at the airport. I replied back and then the plane took off. I turned on my music and took a nap.

*Skip Plane Ride*

I grabbed my suitcase and looked for Matthias. I saw Anita and walked over. "Hey stranger." She said, hugging me. She had a guy with her. "Who's this?" I asked her. "This is Davey Richards. We decided to come get you because Matthias is in a meeting with Dixie. He's going to wrestle." She said. "I'm not going back there. Making plans for me to be friends with my enemy." I said. "What in the hell is wrong with them?" Anita asked. "That never works. It always ends up going wrong on their part." Davey said. "Don't I know it." I said. Anita smiled and we headed outside. "We'd better hurry. Matthias is expecting us." She said. We climbed into the car and Davey drove us to the arena. "Wow! This is TNA?" I asked. Anita and Davey chuckled. "Yes it is." Anita said. "Anyone training today?" He asked. They nodded. "You right or left handed?" Davey asked. "Both. I write with my both hands though." I said. "How long are you out?" Anita asked. "Two, maybe three months. Give or take, I guess." I said. A man and two women walked towards us. "Friends of yours?" I asked. "Yes. This is Double J Jeff Jarrett, his wife Karen, and TNA President Dixie Carter. We are having a meeting soon and they want to talk with you." Anita said. I looked at her and she put a hand on my shoulder. "We want to know if you would like to join TNA in this war? You don't like their, what is it, NXT champion right?" Jarrett asked. I shook my head no. "I'm contemplating on joining you guys here." I said. "Why is that exactly?" Karen asked. "Have you ever had someone plan for you to be friends with an enemy?" I asked them. "No." They said. "That's what WWE is doing with me." I said. I started to regret telling them this. Fergal is really trying to be my friend and now that I think of it, he is sincere. "I'm sorry." I said. "Don't be. We were expecting something like this." Dixie said. I looked at Anita in surprise. "Really now?" I asked. Matthias walked up to us. I hugged him. "It's been lonely without my partner in crime." He said. I laughed and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Come on. The meeting is starting." He said.

*Skip The Meeting*

I played the recordings of the meetings from WWE for everyone. "Ha! Invading us to try and talk with me!" Anita laughed. "My father should know by now that I'm not negotiating with him." She said. I looked down and sighed. "Thinking about Fergal?" Matthias asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Are you wanting to really be his friend?" I nodded. "Good. You really need to patch things up with him." I looked at him. "Don't look at me like that. Friends are the best thing in the world and they are there for you more so than familia." He said, pointing to Travis. "You were there for me more than he was." He told me. I nodded. "And you for me."

"Exactly. That's why I want you to patch things up with Fergal. I understand why you don't want to, but I won't be around for you in WWE if I'm here. I'm planning on wrestling instead of working backstage." He said. I nodded and listened to the meeting.

*Fergal's P.O.V*

I sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" Rami asked. "To check on Matthew. He did after all break his hand because of me." I said. Rami laughed. "He's fine. Come on, we have a show to get ready for." He said. I followed him into the meeting room.

*Anita's P.O.V*

I watched Matthew and Matthias talking amongst themselves and I nudged Travis. He looked at me and I pointed to the guys. He smiled at them and we continued on with the meeting. Matthew occasionally would look at me with a sad expression. After the meeting, it was time for Matthias's tryout. "Wish me luck." He told us. Dixie had him go against Marcus.

Matthew cheered on Matthias. "Ponga más fuerza detrás de su swing, de lo contrario va a patear el culo, Matthias!" He said. Matthias nodded and swung as hard as he could and clocked Marcus on the jaw. Marcus fell and Matthias covered him for the win. "Camino por recorrer, Matthias! ¡Bravo!" Matthew said. Matthias climbed out of the ring and hugged Matthew and Travis. "Good job!" I told him. He smiled. "We now have one more member to our rank. Of course, Matthew, we still have room for one more." Dixie said. "I'm the spy for you guys. That's why I'm here." He said. Dixie nodded and turned to me. "What do you think?" She asked. "We need someone on the inside of WWE so we can still be one step ahead of them." I told her. We all agreed and then we headed home.


	19. Chapter 19

*Matthew's P.O.V*

I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed. "I can't believe this." I said. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Matthias, Travis, Anita, Marcus and Ashton. "What's going on?" I asked. "You came came to spy on us." Ashton said. "No actually. I came here because of this." I said, holding up my hand. "He's telling the truth, guys. Matthew is working for us in WWE. Brianna is trying and succeeded in bringing Fergal and Matthew back as friends, but she didn't count on Matthew overhearing it. He is going to rekindle the friendship he had with Fergal, but also get into Brianna's head." Matthias said. "Like I said, I'm here because I am totally on your side, just don't hurt Fergal, okay. Even though I would love for him to hate me as much as I hate him, he's growing on me. He is my friend and I don't want to see him hurt." I saw a familiar face walk through my door. "Hey, big brother. Long time no see." My little brother Ashford said. "You finally made friends with Fergal? I wouldn't have, but you can be forgiving sometimes. Look at your hand, Matthew. That girl and he did this to you." Ashford isn't a very forgiving spirit and when family gets hurt, he's downright dangerous. "I'm fine. Three months out isn't going to kill us. They have you now." I said. He smirked.

*Ashford's P.O.V*

"Seriously though. Anger for you can be controlled by him," I said pointing to Matthias. "Mine isn't controlled by anyone. So if he's a bloody mess on the floor, you'll know who it was." I said. "Ashford, don't." Matthew said. "I don't promise you anything." I said and left.

*Anita's P.O.V*

"You guys are so stupid!" Matthew said. "Why is that?" I asked. "He's going to murder Fergal in the ring because of this!" He said, holding up his hand. "Yes, he will. He just won't seriously injure him because I'll be there." Allen said, walking in. "He's my protégé, Matthew." Matthew looked at Allen surprised. "That's why we recruited him, because he's your brother and believe it or not, WWE doesn't know about him. That's why we are sending him as a Ashford Jacoby. Don't worry. You heal and we will deal with the rest." I told him. Matthew looked at us and nodded. We stepped outside to see Ashford waiting for us. "He going for it?" Ashford asked. Allen nodded and he smiled. "Good. Because I just got a call from WWE." Ashford said. "About?" Allen asked. "I start tomorrow. I have my first match tomorrow." Ashford said. "Plan set in motion already." I said. Allen wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Let's get ready to leave tonight then." He said. I nodded and sent out the group text. "Let's go. Pick a travel partner and stick with them." I said. Every TNA and GFW Superstar and Knockout were boarding the buses. The Bullet Club was talking with Allen and I whistled. "Let's go." I said. Allen came over and smiled. "Howdy partner." He said. I saw Davey and PJ look at us and board with their partners. I shook my head. "How's Wendy and the kids?" I asked as we sat down in the back of the bus. "Doing good. Did you get my picture of Annie?" He asked. "I did. She's beautiful and looks like you." I said. "Is that a bad thing?" Allen asked. "She has your hair and smile. She does look like Wendy, but she has you in her." I told him. He smiled and settled in the seat. I smiled and looked out the window. "Relax, Marie. Everything will be fine. I made arrangements for Ashford to be dropped off at the arena and nobody suspects anything." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. "Get some rest, okay?" Allen said, covering me with his jacket. "Explain this!" Ashton said, looking at us from his seat in front of us. "I've know Allen for years Ash. He helped me when I worked for TNA before, remember?" I said. Ashton nodded. "She was the new chick in TNA and no one wanted anything to do with her. I volunteered to help her and it paid off, obviously. Look at her." He said. I smiled and Ashton nodded and I closed my eyes. "Are you going to fight tomorrow?" Allen whispered to me. I nodded and he smiled. "I'm going to make a match against me and Brianna. It'll be a mixed gender match. You'll be my partner of course." I told him. He kissed my head. "Nothing will happen to you. Me and my club will make sure you are safe." Allen told me. "Thank you." I said before falling asleep.

*Skip To Smackdown*

We snuck into the arena and stayed in the back of the arena, outside of WWE's range. "This is our night!" I said. Everyone agreed. "Let's show WWE what we're made of! Let's show them that we mean BUSINESS!" I said. Everyone cheered and we headed out to the ring. Ashford was in a match at the moment and we watched him kick Sheamus' ass. He came backstage and saw us. I nodded and he ran down the hallway, yelling for The Authority. I gave the sound guys our music and he played it. We all headed to the ring. Allen linked his arm with mine and we walked down the ramp. We climbed into the ring and he had everyone surround the ring. "WE'RE BACK!" I said. The crowd started booing us. Allen rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to us." He said, making the crowd boo louder. "We came out here to let-"

'King of Kings' blared through the arena and I smirked at Allen. "This is so sad to look at. My own daughter is the one who organized this stupid war and is breaking down the WWE. What do you want now?" My father asked. I laughed. "We came because believe it or not, we're bored with you and acting like you are still large and in charge. I'M THE AUTHORITY NOW!" I said. Everyone's jaw hit the floor. "We have come to take over the WWE and we are doing just that. Tonight, I want a match with your little Golden Girl, Brianna and a partner of her choosing against me and AJ Styles. No excuses either. I'm in charge now and you'll do as I say, okay Dad?" I said. My dad nodded and headed backstage. "I believe that's our cue to leave." Allen said. I nodded and he had The Young Bucks help me out of the ring. We walked backstage and meet with the WWE roster. "What are you doing, Anita?" Jon asked. "My job. I'm in charge and I'm the law. Get over it." I said. Allen smirked and we continued to the locker rooms just for us. I pulled out my ring gear and got ready for my match. Lauren did my hair and make up. "You're so awesome, Lauren!" I told her. "College is paying off." She said. "It really is." I told her. Someone knocked on the door and Jamie opened it. Allen stood there with Marcus and Ashton. "Our other bodyguards are waiting for us." Allen said. Ashton chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. "Kick ass and take no names, okay?" He said. "I've been wrestling longer than you have, but I'll remember." I told him. "Remember all I taught you?" Allen asked. "You mean that springboard punch you do and the Styles Clash? I remember and hardly ever use them." I said. "Use them tonight. You're going to need them." Allen said. We arrived at the curtain and I didn't see Brianna or any WWE superstar. Our music hit and Allen linked our arms together and walked out on to the stage. Ashton and Marcus followed behind us. The Bullet Club walked out and we headed to the ring. The Young Bucks held the ring ropes open for me. I stepped through the ropes and did my pose. They all posed around me and we smiled at the camera. Then Brianna and Finn came to the ring with some of the WWE and NXT roster.

*Skip The Match*

AJ made Finn tap out to the Calf Killer again and we had our hands held up in victory. We walked backstage and I grabbed my jacket. "Let's just head out and not face the thunder." I said with a smile. They all nodded and we boarded the buses and headed to our next live show.


	20. Chapter 20

~FOUR MONTHS LATER ~

*Allen's P.O.V*

I couldn't believe how well Anita's plan was working. "Marie, has anyone told you how well this plan is working?" I asked her after breakfast. "No they haven't. I want to thank you and the Bullet Club for agreeing to help me. I've expressed my thanks to Dixie and Jarrett and their wrestling companies for helping me too, but I haven't thanked you or your club or my friends for that matter. So, how about you and your guys come over to my house and we'll have a barbeque? What do you say?" She asked. "Sounds great. We'll be there." I told her. She smiled her big smile and we headed into the arena.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

I was watching the new superstar training in the ring with Sami and sighed. "What wrong?" Matthew asked. "I don't know. I feel like Ashford isn't who he says he is." I said looking at him. He was decked out in Deadpool. Matthew laughed. "You and your feelings. Ashford came from ROH. He isn't involved with anyone from TNA. I made sure." Matthew told me. I nodded and then Ashford came walking up. "Hey." He said. "Who sent you here?" I asked. "Seriously? I heard from Dana Brooke that you have a tendency to do this to people." He said, grabbing his Avengers water bottle. "Only to people I don't trust." I said. Ashford laughed. "Well, let me ask you this, who sent you here? My mother?" He asked. Fergal looked at us. "Ashford?" He asked. "In the flesh." He said. Fergal stood up with a smile. "Nice to see you again, Ashford. Are you on our side?" Fergal asked. "I don't know. I'm not one to take sides in a dispute that isn't my problem." Ashford said, pulling on his Winter Soldier hat. "I'm heading out. I'll see you guys at the meeting." Ashford picked up his gym bag and walked out of the Performance Center. I looked at Matthew. "He's your brother isn't he? His last name isn't Jacoby, isn't it?" I asked. "No it's not. It's the same as mine, Williams." Matthew said. "He doesn't look like you at all." Sami said, sitting next to Fergal. "I know. He's changed since I saw him last. He was only sixteen when he left home." Matthew said. "Anyone have his number? We have a meeting in an hour." Sami asked. "He knows. That's why he left early." Fergal said.

*Ashford's P.O.V*

I listened to the last of their conversation and smiled to myself. "Little do you idiots know, I'm your downfall." I said and walked to my car. I changed and got ready for the meeting. I walked into the building and ran into Alexa Bliss. "I'm sorry. My mistake." I said. "No problem. I was actually waiting for you. You are the new guy, right?" She asked. "That's me. You must be the little spitfire Alexa Bliss." I said. "That's me. We want to know if you are joining us in this fight." She asked. "No. I'm keeping my nose clean of this, but thanks anyway." I said and we continued walking. "Why? You belong in WWE now. Sure, you just started, but that doesn't mean you can't help us." Alexa said. "I'm keeping my nose clean! Simple as that! Quit bugging me about me, Bliss. I can be really disrespectful when I want to." I told her. She looked at me shocked and walked away from me. I smiled and followed her into the meeting where I sat next to Eva Marie. I recorded the entire meeting. I smiled when Eva looked at me. "What are you doing?" She asked after the meeting. "I have to go call my brother. Is that a crime?" I asked. She looked at me. "I want to tell my eight year old brother how awesome it is being a WWE superstar!" I told her. "Now take your evil looks and go fly away." I told her. I walked to a deserted room and dialed Allen. "Hey, it's me. I don't know if I'm being listened in on, but being here in WWE for these four months were awesome. I will be there in a few days to tell you all about it." I said. "Alright. See you then." Allen said. I hung up and walked to my car. Matthew was there.

*Matthew's P.O.V*

"You're seriously going to do this?" I asked as he walked. "Do what? Go home and sleep?" He asked. "Are you really going to betray the WWE?" I asked. "You are and to be completely honest, I never wanted to join WWE in this war. You can, but I'm not. I'm not even your brother." He said. I sighed. "I know and I'm sorry. I should have stuck up for you when dad kicked you out." I told him. "Your apology is seven years too late. I know where you stand and frankly, I don't want to end up like you. I have made a name for myself in this world. Just let me do my thing." Ashford said. "Not without me. I understand that I shouldn't be friends with Fergal, but he did tell me the truth and I'm going to stand by you as well. Anita has completely taken over the company and I believe that if we can get Triple H and Stephanie to apologize for replacing her-"

"I'll join TNA when the way is over." Ashford said. "This war is the best thing to happen to both companies, Matthew. Choose a side to permanently fight on and then run your mouth." He said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his keys. "I have. I fight with Anita. Her ideals are true. Triple H and Stephanie are running WWE into the ground. Let's just go and tell them the news, okay?" I said. He nodded and we left.

*Anita's P.O.V*

I walked into the arena and Travis looked up at me. "Is today a Marvel day?" He asked. "I love Captain America. Get over it." I told him. He smiled and hugged me. "My personal favorite is Hawkeye, but who's complaining." He said. I smiled and we walked into the meeting room. "Is Ashford here yet?" I asked. "He's pulling in as we speak. See?" Travis said, pointing at the lime green Mustang pull into the parking lot. "Well, he's surprisingly made his decision too." Allen said. "Really? Ashford is going to fight with us against WWE?" I asked. "You bet. Your reasons for this are truthful and I stand with you." Ashford said. Matthew looked at us and sighed. "You made friends with Fergal and are now having second thoughts." Matthias said. Matthew looked at him surprised. "You're an open book, Matthew." Travis said. "Who's side are you on?" Ashton asked. "I'm on your side, Anita. I really am. It's just Fergal and Brianna have partly succeeded in changing my mind. I don't want to work for WWE anymore." Matthew said. "No, because I need you to help Ashford in our plan." I told him. He nodded and Ashford played the recording of the meeting. "Wrestlemania is come ng up and we run the show. How about we all have a Wrestlemania moment." I said. "Don't worry. They sent me the match card and they have their matches and we have ours. They want complete control of the company back, but they're not getting it." I said. "Who is then?" Allen asked. The door opened revealing Shane McMahon. "He is. My father and his wife have been running WWE into the ground. So I decided to give the company to Shane." I said, hugging Shane. "How's my favorite niece doing?" He asked. "Rotten as ever. I took over WWE if you can't tell. Dad and Stephanie have tried everything these past four months to get the company back. It hasn't been good." I told him. "Trust me when I say this, I'm not on their side. I've seen how they've been running the company. So consider me an ally in this war." Shane said. "I already do, Uncle Shane. I already do." I said. He smiled and we continued with the meeting.


	21. Chapter 21

*Ashton's P.O.V*

Anita had always been a sweet person, but ever since she took over the WWE she's changed. She's been more understanding and considerate of everyone that has talked with her about any problem they were having, even Travis has changed. I sat next to Marcus in the meeting and he looked at me. "Have you noticed a change in her?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled. "More considerate to everyone and I've only seen this in her father in NXT with the recruits." Marcus said. "I know. It's comforting to see her like this. You'd never know she was sadistic deep down." I said. I took a look at Marcus and smiled. Today was definitely a strange day. Everyone was waiting for Matthew and Ashford to show up, which was weird in itself. Matthew made sure to be here early. Hailey was sitting next to me coloring in her Barbie coloring book. She looked so cute in her pink dress. Anita told me that it was good to dress Hailey up as a girl, but don't over do it. I smiled as Hailey showed me her finished picture. "Beautiful baby." I told her. "Can I listen to my favorite song?" Hailey asked. "Which one?" I asked her. "The angel one you sing me every night." She said. I pulled out my phone and pulled up YouTube. I looked up Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. I placed the phone in front of her and she sat there watching. "She's a good girl, isn't she?" A voice asked. I looked up to see Lauren (Angelina) standing there watching Hailey. "She's a very good girl. She knows what's wrong with her dad too." Marcus said. "She's a smart girl. Her schooling is going well?" She asked. "Yep. She's loving school." I said. "Sorry we're late!" Matthew said walking in the room. "He drives extremely slow. It's his fault." Ashford said, sitting by Hailey. She smiled and showed him the video she was watching. "I like that song. Does your daddy don't it to you?" Ashford asked her. She nodded.

*Ashford's P.O.V*

Sitting down next to Ashton's daughter Hailey made me smile. She looked a lot like her father. "Ashford, did you record the meeting?" Allen asked, snapping me out of my trance. "Yes I did." I said, pulling out my phone. Anita smiled and we listened to the recording. "Seriously? This is what you had to deal with working for them? Did you even get your tenth title reign yet?" A voice asked Anita. I looked up to see Shane McMahon. "Holy shit!" I said to myself. Matthew looked equally surprised. "Control of WWE is going to go to Shane after Wrestlemania. Until then, we have to make them think we're still in control." Anita said. "Ashford, Matthew, come here please." Anita said. I stood up and walked up to Anita with Matthew on my heels. "Since you two are the spies in WWE for us, we need you two not to say anything to anyone about Shane, okay?" Anita said. Matthew nodded and I smiled. "You can count on me." I told her. She smiled and then went back to talking with Shane. Matthew smirked and walked away. I followed him and the slammed him against the wall. "Don't even think about it. In the hold I have you, I can easily break your arm." I warned him. "What the hell, Ashford?" Matthew asked. "I seen the smirk, Matthew. Don't do it. We need Shane to run the company. Triple H and Stephanie are ruining the company. You know that! So just try me." I told him. Anita smirked at me and snapped her fingers. I let Matthew go. He looked at me. "You knew I was their spy?" He asked me. "We all did. You fell for their trap for you and Fergal Devitt to become friends again." I told him. Matthew looked at me surprised. "You're an open book, Matthew. You always have been." I told him. Matthew looked down ashamed. "It's your own fault for being such an open book." I told him. "Do it." Anita said. I punched Matthew in the face and knocked him out. Tyrus caught him and dragged him into an empty room. Dixie locked the door and looked at Anita. "I'm so sorry about him, Ashford." Anita said. "He deserves everything he's getting. A few hours to think should do him so good." I said. I grabbed my hat and walked down the hallway and sat by the window of Matthew's room.

*Anita's P.O.V*

I watched Ashford walk away. "He's hurt. He loves his brother." Uncle Shane said. "Just like you love Stephanie and don't want to see her get hurt?" I asked him. He nodded. "I just wish we didn't have to do this to Matthew, but he brought this on himself." I said. Ashford sighed and I walked to him. "What is his punishment?" Ashford asked. "I don't know yet. I think we'll have him face five people in a Lethal Lockdown match, but the cage will have a top so he can't escape and the cage will be locked." I said.

*Ashford's P.O.V*

I looked at her. "Who's the five he's facing?" I asked her. "Ashton, Travis, Bobby Roode, James Storm, and you." She said. "No. I'm not facing him." I told her. "He needs to learn and you know better than anyone." Allen said. I nodded and sighed. He was starting to stir. "Let me tell him." I said. Anita handed me the key. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. Matthew sat up and groaned. "Here mate." I said, handing him an ice pack. "Why'd you do that?!" Matthew asked, looking at me. "I had to. You have a match tonight." I told him, sitting against the far wall. "Against who?" He asked. "Ashton, Travis, Roode, Storm, and-" I stopped. "And who else?" Matthew said. "Me." I said. "Why?"

"Because you need to learn loyalty." Matthias said. We looked up and saw him walk in the room. "Why would you agree to help them? I thought you were on our side?" He asked. "I am! I just thought about how Stephanie and Paul were going to flip out knowing Anita gave the company to him. That's why I smirked, not because I was going to tell them!" Matthew said. "How can we trust you?" I asked him. "I'm your brother, Ashford! At least believe that!" Matthew said. "I do! I'm trying to find a way to get you out of this too, Matthew!" I told him. Matthew looked at me. "Yeah. Shocking, right?" I said. Matthew sighed. "Let's get this over with then." Matthew said. I nodded and Anita walked in. "I believe you, Matthew. Just stay with Ashford in WWE, will you? Stay away from Fergal." Anita told him. He nodded and I took him to the house I stayed in. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier." I told him. "I know. It's what I would have done." Matthew said. I smiled and we spent the rest of the day being lazy.


	22. Chapter 22

*Ashford's P.O.V*

The next morning I woke Matthew up and we headed to the airport. "I hate waiting." He said as we were waiting to board the airplane. "I know, but we have the European tour, so go get an energy drink or some coffee and wake up." I told him. Matthew laughed and just smiled. "I'll be fine in a few minutes." He said. My phone started buzzing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Anita. "Hello?"

"Listen to me, we are already in Manchester and will see you at the arena. Keep a very close eye on Matthew, understand me?" She said. "I understand." I said. Matthew looked at me and I sighed. "We'll see you boys in a few hours." Anita said. "See you then." I said. "Stick by my side like glue and don't leave my sight, got it?" I told him. "Why?" He asked. "Everyone in TNA are already in Manchester. WWE has decided against the two tours, you know, red and blue? Well now you are going to be watched like a hawk because of yesterday." I said. He sighed and grabbed his bag. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To join ROH. I'm not going to have them watching me, waiting for me to make a wrong move so they can end my career." Matthew said. "I kinda figured you would say that." A voice said. We looked up to see Matthias and Travis.

"Going country on us?" Matthew asked. "No we came to make sure you hold your end of the bargain. Seriously though Matthew, we need you on our side to make this work." Matthias said. "Make it work yourself. I fucking hate that everyone thinks that I am going to turn on them! Tell Anita I'm not TNA or WWE, tell her I'm neutral and I will kick anyone's ass if they try to persuade me otherwise!" Matthew said and walked to our terminal gate. "Thanks a lot guys. Now we lost a good fighter. Nice going assholes!" I said and grabbed my backpack. I ran to catch up with Matthew. "I'm sorry about that, Matt. I didn't think they'd send someone to watch you." I told him. "It's alright, Ferdie. Let's just board the plane." Matthew said.

*Brianna's P.O.V*

I watched Matthew walk away from Ashford and two men who's faces I couldn't see. "Fergal, something is wrong with Matthew. Let's go find out." I told him. "No, Ashford has it covered." Fergal said. "Fergal, look." Rami said, pointing at the terminal. Matthew and Ashford were looking at the two men again. "Travis and Matthias, Anita's right hand men." He said. "Let's go talk to the boys." I said, pushing my periwinkle hair off my shoulder.

Fergal and Rami just followed. "Ashford, what's going on?" I asked. "Nothing we can't handle." He said. "That's a nice color on you by the way." I smiled. "Thanks. What did Travis and Matthias want with Matthew?"

"They were trying to intimidate me. I told them off." Matthew said. "Good for you!" Rami said. "Ferdie, let's get to our seats." Matthew told Ashford before walking off. "Ferdie?" Fergal asked him. "Shut up. It's his nickname for me so don't say anything." He said before running to catch up with Matthew. "Ferdie? Really? It doesn't even go with his name." Rami said. I just smiled. "It doesn't have to. Matthew gave it to him and that's all that matters." I said and boarded the plane.

*Anita's P.O.V*

I started sing Unbreakable Smile by Tori Kelly and Allen smiled. When I finished he asked, "Why didn't you go into the music business?"

"Because wrestling is my passion. Music is too, but I love wrestling." I told him. "I know that, but that doesn't mean you can't do what Jeff does." He said. I smiled and nodded. "I am. Jeff and Matt are going to promote me. Myself included, but Matt will on his YouTube channel, Jeff will on Instagram, and I will on Facebook. We have this figured out." I told him. Shannon and Matt nodded. Ashton, Marcus, and Hailey walked in the room and Allen smiled.

"Hi Auntie Nina. Like my pretty dress?" Hailey asked. "I do. You look so beautiful." I told her. "Thank you. Can listen to a song?" She asked. "Sure. What one?" I asked. "Ave Maria." She said. Ashton pulled out his phone. "Here look it up and let it play." He said.

I smiled as she say and listened to it play. "She's very into music, Ashton." I told him. "I know. She wants to be a singer. I am letting her go for it." He said. Marcus smiled and looked at us. "Travis is calling." Allen told me. I grabbed my phone and answered it. "We've got a situation, chika. Matthew sent neutral on us. Ashford is pissed and might change his mind too. We need to tread carefully with this now. The plane is boarding and I have to go. I'll explain it more later." Travis said. "Be careful." I told him. "Always am." Then he hung up. I sighed and looked at Allen. "Matthew went neutral on us and Ashford is super pissed off." I said. "Great. Matthew was one of our best fighters too." Ashton said. Marcus nodded and we all sat down. "What are we going to do now?" Allen asked. "I don't know. When they arrive, we need to talk with Matthew." I said.

*Matthew's P.O.V*

I sat looking out the window of the plane, pondering. "What's with the long face?" Rami asked. "Nothing. Just thinking." I told him. "About?"

"Ashford." I said truthfully, looking at my sleeping brother sitting between Rami and I. "What about him? He can take care of himself." Rami said. "Yeah. What's to stop him from joining TNA?" I asked. "I honestly don't know, but what I can tell you is he's not going to. He chose his side, which was your side." Rami said. "Really?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. "When he was sixteen, our father threw him out because he didn't want to be a lawyer like Dad planned for him to be. Ashford wanted to be a wrestler like I did. Dad was furious and I didn't stand up for Ashford that day. I kept my mouth shut and didn't do anything. That's why I went to Japan." I said. "He's forgiven you already. You can tell he has." Rami said.

*Skip Plane Ride to WWE Meeting

Ashford's P.O.V*

We walked into the arena for our meeting and I saw Seth Rollins standing with Triple H. "Seth's back!" Joe cheered. "Not really. I'm just traveling with my sister until she gets comfortable." He said motioning for the girl behind him to step forward. She was decked out in lavender.

I started laughing and Matthew nudged me to shut up. "What's her name?" Brianna asked. "Violet." Seth said. I couldn't stop laughing so I walked out of the room. I sat down to catch my breath. Violet walked out and I started laughing quietly to myself. "That's not a good color on you." I told her. "Why not?!" She snapped. "Just because your name is purple doesn't mean you have to be." I told her. She looked at me and sighed. "It wasn't my idea. Colby told me to wear this." She said. "Does he dress you too?" I asked. She glared at me. "Come on. Lets go change your damn look." I told her.

She smiled at me when she finally got to see her finished look. "Thanks Ashford. You're awesome." Violet said. "Thanks, but you deserve your own style. Don't let your brother tell you how to dress, got me?" I told her. She nodded and we went back to the arena. I sat down in one of the audience seats and Violet followed. "Mind if I sit?" She asked. "Not at all. Be my guest." I said. We watched her brother franticly looking for her. "Ashford, have you seen Violet?" Stephanie asked me. "She's sitting next to me right now." I said. They looked at us and Violet waved. "What happened to your hair?" Colby asked her. "I'm doing my own thing, Colby. I'm not following you." She said. I smiled. "Good for you." I told her. Seth growled and stormed off. "Violet, why?" Stephanie asked. "I hate following him. I hate that he runs my life. It's my life to live and he can get over it." She said before standing up and walking off. I smiled and Triple H grabbed me by the front of my shirt. "Listen here asshole, she doesn't need your help at all. She deserves better than you. Got me? Leave Violet alone or else it'll be your last day on the job." He said. I just smirked. "Nice try in intimidating me, but it's not working. I'm sorry that your Golden Boy's sister took a liking to me, but I like her too. She's a spitfire and can hold her own in a fight. I've seen her work." I said.

"That is why you are going to stay away from Violet. She doesn't need your help. This new change you brought out in her, I'm going to stop it." Stephanie said. "Good luck with that." Violet called. "Ashford, let's get going." Violet said. I smiled and made Triple H let go of me. "See you tonight." I said and walked away. "Violet, stay away from Ashford. He's no good." Triple H said. She rolled her eyes. "So are you, but Stephanie doesn't mind." She retorted. I laughed and we walked down the hallway. "Why are they saying stuff like that about you?" Violet asked me. "Because I'm not on the WWE team. I decided to not fight in this war." I told her. "I'm not either. So we'll both be neutral together." She said. I nodded and we headed to catering.


End file.
